I'll Stand By You
by burtneymac95
Summary: One simple test could change her life forever. Brennan gets cancer. This story is basically about her and Booth's struggle. Better than it sounds. Please R/R
1. Problems

**_Alright, so I know its Christmas and your supposed to be in a jolly mood, but I've been sad lately. So I thought about this and decided to go for it. Don't be expecting a happy ending, because thats not what I'm leaning towards. Please review!!_**

**_Disclamier: Obviously, I dont own Bones. If I did, B/B would've been together a long time ago._**

**_  
_**It was just a normal day.

Booth picked her up, took her to the Jeffersonian, went to lunch at the diner, and he took her back to work.

That was until she got a call.

A couple days ago, she went to the doctor's to get her yearly mammogram.

They told her the results would take a couple days.

She wasn't worried since, as far as she knew, that was no history of it in her family.

That was until she got the call that would change her life forever.

"Brennan."

"Hello Dr. Brennan. This is Dr. Kelly. Your…test results are in." the doctor was stuttering.

"And?" she asked nervously.

"The tests came back…..positive. You have Stage 2 breast cancer. We're gonna have to run some more tests to further analyze it. I'm very sorry."

Brennan was in shock.

She was scared, confused, mad, everything she could think of.

"Dr. Brennan? Are you still there?"

"Y..Yes. I'm still here."

"I know this is hard to hear, but I can assure you we will do everything we can possibly…"

"Start chemo right away."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I would like to start chemo as soon as possible."

"Are you sure? Chemo can be very stressful. In some cases, its even worse than the cancer itself."

"Yes. I'm positive. Now set me up for it."

"Of course Dr. Brennan. I will schedule an appointment for you and will get back to you soon."

"Thank you."

"Once again…I'm very sorry."

"Uh-huh. Bye."

Brennan hung up the phone and began to cry.

She decided to find out what exactly was going on, so she went straight to her laptop.

She went to Google and found a website that explained everything about it.

She saw that Stage 2 had a survival rate of about 86%, that's if it doesn't progress.

She buried her head in her arms and started crying again.

Her phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. and saw it was Booth.

_"I cant talk to him right now. He'll know something is wrong." _she thought.

She let the phone continue to ring.

She heard the beep which meant she had a voicemail.

She decided to listen to it.

Voicemail

"Bones. Where the hell are you? We have a meeting with Sweets at 4. Call me back. I'm getting worried."

She closed her phone.

_"Just like Booth. Worry, worry, worry."_

A couple minutes later her phone rang again.

She didn't answer it, knowing that it was him once again.

And once again, another voicemail.

Voicemail

"Bones!? What the hell? Now I'm really starting to worry. Please answer your phone. Your scaring me."

She closed her phone.

Brennan began to cry again.

About 5 minutes later, Brennan heard her door swing open.

"Bones! There you are." He ran over to her.

"Your crying. Why are you crying?"

He heard her sniffle.

"Bones. Whats the matter babe?" he pulled her into a hug.

She was so upset that she let the 'babe' thing slide.

"Nothing! Just go away."

"Bones. What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing!! Just leave me alone."

"Bones. Im not leaving until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you."

They sat in silence when Brennan finally looked up at him and said....

"I have cancer."

**_So what'd we think? Let me know!! Please review!!_**


	2. Promises

**_Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews on the first chapter. This is the kinda response I was hoping for. So here it is, chapter 2. Thanks to i heart boness. Check out her wonderful stories =) Enjoy!!_**

"Repeat that again."

"I said…I have cancer." She said, sniffling as she did.

"H, how could this be? What type is it? Whats the survival rate…I'm soo sorry Bones." Booth was talking fast and nervously.

"I don't know, breast cancer, 86% as of right now, and its not your fault."

He held her tighter.

"Bones, this cant be happening. I cant lose you. I lo…nevermind."

"What were you going to say?" she asked looking up at him.

"Nothing. It can wait."

"I'm scared Booth. I've never been so scared in my life."

"I know..I know." She started crying again.

"Sshh..its ok. I'm here. Its all gonna be ok…ssshh."

"How can you say that? You don't know whats going to happen. Theres no cure. I could die. I'm going to die."

"Bones. Don't say that. Please. This is hurting me as much as its hurting you."

"Somehow I highly doubt that."

"Bones." He took his finger and pulled her chin up to his face.

"We will make it through this…together. When do you start chemo?"

"I don't know. Dr. Kelly said she would call me back with a date."

"I would like to go with you."

"I can do it by myself Booth."

"Bones. You need someone. Your going to need someone. Do you know how sick your going to get? I'm not letting you go through this alone. As long as I'm here, I will be there every step of the way."

"Booth."

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

"Of course Bones."

They sat in silence.

A couple minutes later, Booth broke the silence.

"Does anyone else know?"

"No. Just you. I don't want Angela or anyone else to know just yet. I'm still trying to process this myself. This is gonna be hard for everyone. I realize that. So just give me some time. I'll tell them."

"Alright…Temperance."

"Why are you calling me Temperance?"

"Because…that's your name."

"Well it sounds weird coming out of your mouth. I actually like, Bones." He smiled.

"Bones it is."

"So..Sweets?"

"Nah. I'll cancel our session. He'll know somethings wrong, then he over analyze and blah blah blah blah blah."

Brennan laughed.

"Can we go to the diner?"

"Of course. Let me grab your coat."

He got up off the couch and went to her coat rack.

"The blue one." She said.

He walked over to her, and assisted her with putting it on.

"Lets go Bones."

They left the Jeffersonian and headed to the diner. They sat at their usual table. They got their usual food. But something changed.

They were having a conversation, when Brennan reached across the table and took a bite of his pie.

"Bones. What the hell?"

"What? I'm dying. I at least want to try it before I die."

"Bones. Please don't say that. You may not be dying. They still have to run some more tests. Please? When you say that, my heart wrenches inside."

"Your heart cant wrench Booth."

"Figure of speech Bones. Promise you wont say that again?"

He gave her one of his serious looks and she said "Yes."

A couple seconds past and she said "This is actually quite good."

"See? I told you you would like it." They smiled at each other.

"You ready?"

"For what?"

"To head back to the Jeffersonian."

"Not quite."

They sat and talked for about 20 minutes and finally decided to leave.

He opened the car door for her and they headed back.

"I'm going back to the office. Call me when your doctor calls you ok?"

"Uh-huh."

"Bones." He grabbed her arm as she was trying to get out of the door. "Promise me you wont try to do this alone."

"I…promise."

"Thank you."

She closed the door and he drove away.

She walked into the Jeffersonian, noticing that Cam, Angela, Hodgins, and Wendell were standing on the forensic platform.

"Brennan! There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Sorry, I uh..went to the diner with Booth."

"Ah!"

Brennan walked right past them.

"Brennan? Where are you going?"

"To my office."

"You aren't even going to speak to us or even have a conversation?"

"I'm not in the mood Angela."

_"What's wrong with me? Usually I can compartmentalize, but I cant seem to do it." _she thought.

"Brennan!" Angela ran off the platform and followed Brennan to her office.

"Whats wrong?"

Brennan didn't answer.

"Bren!"

Brennan turned around, harshly.

"Nothing's wrong Angela! Ok?"

She sat down at her computer desk.

"Did you and Booth get in a fight or something?"

"No Angela. Its not about Booth…well, it kinda is, but its mostly me."

Angela sat down in the chairs in front of her.

"Bren. Please talk to me. You know I'm here for you. Please."

"Alright Angela…I know I can trust you. You cant tell anyone. I cant hide anything from you. I didn't plan on telling you just yet, but I cant compartmentalize whats going on."

"This must be bad."

"It is. And I'm scared. So please don't freak out or anything."

"I promise."

"I have Stage 2 Breast Cancer. The survival rate right now is 86%. I start treatment soon."

It took Angela a couple minutes to process what she just heard. Then, she started crying.

"Angela, please don't do this. You promised!"

"It's no fair Brennan! Its not fucking fair! You and Booth haven't even started yet. Your so young. I cant…I cant…live without my best friend."

Brennan stood up and walked over to Angela. She wrapped her arms around her.

"Its no fair Bren. It really isn't."

"I know. I know." They both continued to cry.

"I'll be here for you." Angela said.

"I know..Thanks."

**_So?? What'd we think? Any suggestions? Comments? Concerns? Random questions? Let me know. Ch 3 will be up soon. Now review!!_**


	3. Trust

**_Once again, thank you for all the reviews, story alerts, and author alerts!! It really made my day when I came home from school and saw everything. Don't know how long it will take me to post again, it being Christmas and everything. I'm hoping tomorrow during the day since I dont have school. Anyway...here's chapter 3. Hope you like it!!_**

Angela left after the conversation, which had turned into just crying and cursing everything around them.

Brennan returned to her computer and started looking for more info on breast cancer.

Her cell phone rang, startling her.

"Brennan."

"Hello Dr. Brennan. I have the dates to run some more tests."

"Why do I need more tests? Your already positive that I have it. Aren't you?"

"Yes but.."

"No. I would like to start chemo. Screw the damn tests."

"Dr. Brennan I seriously think…"

"No! I don't want any tests. If your positive I have it, start me on chemo right away."

"We have to see if the cancer has spread to any more parts of your body. Please Dr. Brennan. One test. Tomorrow. If it shows it has spread, we will start chemo right after. Okay?"

There was silence. "Dr. Brennan?"

"Fine. One test. No more though."

"I promise. Thank you Dr. Brennan."

"What time?"

"1:15. Is that a good time for you?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. I suggest you bring someone with you. If you do start chemo tomorrow, your going to need someone."

"I'm aware of that thank you."

"Alright. See you tomorrow then Dr. Brennan."

"Yea. I'm….not looking forward to it." She hung up the phone.

She went on a website and found out everything she could about chemotherapy.

How it was done, how it would affect her, etc.

_For breast cancer, chemotherapy drugs are given intravenously (directly into a vein) or orally (by mouth). Once the drugs enter the bloodstream, they travel to all parts of the body in order to reach cancer cells that may have spread beyond the breast -- therefore chemotherapy is considered a "systemic" form of breast cancer treatment._

_Chemotherapy is given in cycles of treatment followed by a recovery period. The entire chemotherapy treatment generally lasts several months to one year, depending on the type of drugs given._

"Why does this have to happen to me?"

She started crying when Booth walked in the room.

"Bones. Whats wrong?"

"I…have my test tomorrow. And after, if the cancer has spread, I start…chemo."

He wrapped his arms around her as she continued to cry.

"What if it didn't spread?"

"I don't know then. I would still need to be treated."

"Yea. What time should I pick you up tomorrow?"

"I was…" he gave her 'the look.'

"Nevermind. 1 would be fine."

"1 it is."

"Thanks Booth."

"Of course. You want some pie?" he smiled the charm smile.

"Sure. Might as well. Since if I do start chemo, I will be vomiting and such all the time and wont be in the mood for anything."

"You know how weird it is hearing you say yes to pie?"

She laughed. "Its weird for me too."

He smiled as she stood up.

He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her out of her office.

_**Forensic Platform**_

"Does anyone know whats going on with Brennan?" Cam asked curiously.

"I don't know. Shes been acting weird lately." Hodgins answered.

Angela kept looking at the floor.

"Angela? Do you know something?" Wendell asked.

"Huh…what?" she said, realizing someone said her name.

"Do you know anything about why Dr. Brennan's been acting weird lately?"

"No. Why?"

"You havent noticed anything?"

"Noticed what?"

"You know something…don't you Angie?" Hodgins said.

"No! Why would you think that?"

"Because, your staring at the floor. You know everything that happens with Brennan. And you would definitely pick up on it if something was wrong before any of us."

"Guys. I'm sorry, but I seriously don't know what's going on with Bren. Okay?"

"Do you think they finally…you know…did it?" Wendell asked.

"We're all grown ups here Mr. Bray. Just say it."

"I mean...had..sexual intercourse?"

"Maybe…and it was bad, or a mistake, and now their distant and trying to keep it a secret. Or maybe it was great and their together and don't want anyone to know and…"

"Guys stop it! Booth and Brennan did not sleep together! Their not together. Its not even about Booth **and **Brennan."

"Then whats it about Angela? Just tell us."

"I cant! I promised her. Cant you guys respect that and stay out of her private life?"

"We care about her just as much as you do." Cam responded.

"But…she felt comfortable telling me. She will tell you. When she's ready. I'm not going to be betray her and tell you guys."

"Can you just tell us something? Just a little clue?"

"Its really bad. Ok? Lets leave it at that."

Angela threw her notebook on the ground and stormed off the platform crying.

**Diner**

"So..I uh…told Angela."

"You did? How'd she take it?"

"She was upset. Cried for a little. It was to be expected."

"I'm sorry that you have to do this Bones. If I could wish it on anyone it would be me, not you."

"No Booth. Don't say that. Granted I wish it wasn't me, I wouldn't wish it on anybody."

"Wow. Look at you."

"What?"

"Your so…in touch and care about people. Its just not like you."

"I care about people. I always did. It was just hard for me to show it."

"I know Bones. I know."

After a couple minutes of staring at each other, Booth asked, "Are you scared?"

"About what?"

"If you start chemo tomorrow."

"Kinda..But I know you'll be there."

"Yea. I'll always be there."

**_You know what time it is???? Its time to review!!! Let me know what you thought. Chemo starts tomorrow. Trying to get all the info I can on it so it can be as real as possible. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!! =)_**


	4. Tests

**_Thanks for the reviews on chapter 3!! I was incredibly happy. Merry Christmas Eve everyone. I'm hoping to work on it later tonight and put it up in the morning. Please review!!_**

"Bones!" (pound pound pound.)

"Bones open up!" (pound pound pound.)

Right when he was getting ready to knock again, she opened the door.

"You are a very impatient man Booth."

"So I've been told. You ready?"

"Yea. Just let me grab my purse."

She went back into her apartment.

A couple minutes later, she returned, closing her door and locking it.

"Lets go."

She started walking away when Booth grabbed her by her arm, and held her by holding both of his hands on her shoulders.

"There's something I have to tell you before we start any of this."

"Yes?"

"I..uh..I…love..." Brennan's phone rang.

"Sorry Booth. Its Cam. I have to take this."

"Of course."

She walked over to a corner.

"Dr. Brennan. Where are you?"

"I told you Cam. I have a doctors appointment today."

"I thought that was like 4 days ago."

"It was..but I have another one today."

"Is everything ok Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Its just…you've had 2 doctors appointments in the last week. Which…you never have doctors appointments. You've been acting distant and sad lately. I'm just worried about you…that's all."

"Well..I can assure you I'm fine."

"Alright Dr. Brennan. You'll be in later?"

"I'll…let you know." She hung up the phone and walked back over to Booth.

"So what were you saying?"

"Nothing. It wasn't important. Lets go."

He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to his car.

The ride was silent, and about 10 minutes later, they arrived at the hospital.

**Jeffersonian**

Angela was sitting in her office, talking and laughing with Wendell, when Cam and Hodgins entered her room.

"Everybody..we need to talk."

"In my office?"

"Why not? Is it a problem?"

"No. Not at all."

Everyone sat on the couch while Cam stood in the middle of them.

"I think somethings wrong with Brennan."

"Didn't we discuss this yesterday?" Wendell asked.

"Yes…but…I think somethings…medically wrong with her."

"Why would you think that?" Hodgins intervened.

"Well…shes had 2 doctors appointments in the last 5 days. Shes sad. She doesn't think she can make it in at all today, even after her appointment. I don't know guys, but somethings just not right. This is the Brennan that doesn't miss work for anything. And when's the last time you heard her say she had a doctors appointment?"

"Not to mention, Booth's been with her every minute. And he's been looking a little down too."

"Angela…we know your loyalty's to Brennan. But can you please tell us what's going on? We're freaking out here and we care about her too."

"I don't know."

"Please Angie. Do it for us. She needs people to care for her. Please?"

Angela sighed.

"If I tell you..you can not say anything to Booth or Brennan until she decides to tell you herself. Got it?"

"Of course." They all said simultaneously.

Angela got up and shut her door.

"No one can know." Everyone nodded their heads.

"Brennan….Brennan has….Brennan." she started crying.

"Angela. Its ok. Tell us when your ready."

She took a deep breath and….

"Brennan has Stage 2 breast cancer. She has an 86% chance of living…right now. She has a doctors appointment today. If the cancer has spread, she will start chemo today as well."

Hodgins, Wendell, and Cam were in shock.

Not a word was spoken for about 2 minutes.

Hodgins broke the silence.

"So uh…will you tell us what happens today?"

"Sure. But just…don't…" she started crying once again.

Hodgins went to go caress her, but Wendell beat him to the punch.

"Its okay Ange. Its ok. Dr. Brennan will be fine. She'll be fine."

Hodgins looked disgusted and betrayed and he stormed out of the room.

"W..What's his problem?" Angela asked, sobbing.

"I don't know..I'll go find out." Cam responded, walking out of the room.

**Forensic Platform**

"Hodgins! Hodgins!" Cam yelled, trying to get him to stop.

She slid her access card through the machine and followed him onto the platform.

"Hodgins. Whats wrong?"

"Did you know?"

"Did I know what?"

"About…about…Angela and Wendell."

"What about them?"

"You didn't see him? How he rushed to her side. Holding her and comforting her? I cant believe I never noticed it before. He's my friend. How can he do this?"

"Hodgins. I know this is hard for you. But I'm fairly sure what Brennan's going through is worse than you. Just…put it on hold."

"But.."

"Jack, just wait until we find out what's going on with Brennan. This can be dealt with at a later time. Ok?"

"Fine. Thanks Cam."

"No problem."

**Washington Hospital**

Booth and Brennan were sitting out in the waiting room.

"You okay Bones?"

"Yea…no…I'm scared."

"I know you are. But its ok. Im here."

"I know. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Dr. Brennan." The nurse called out.

"Well..here it goes." They stood up and followed her into the room.

"Please take a seat on the bed. Sir, you can sit in the chair over here. Dr. Kelly will be in soon."

"Thank you."

"Thanks." Booth said.

"No problem. Good luck." She said and walked out.

"Breath Bones. Breath."

"I am."

He scooted his chair to her side and grabbed her hand.

"I'm right here."

"It hasn't even started yet. Your making me even more nervous."

He laughed.

"I'm sorry."

Dr. Kelly entered the room.

"Ah Dr. Brennan. How are we feeling today?"

"Fine. Can we please get this started?"

"Of course. I'm going to give you a test that's called Oncotype DX. I'm going to take a tissue sample."

She grabbed a syringe and put some kind of medicine in it.

"Alright, this may hurt a little."

Brennan squeezed Booths hand as the needle went into her breast.

"Ow."

"Sorry Dr. Brennan….all done."

Booth rubbed the top of her hand and kissed her head.

"I'm going to take this to the lab. I'll be back soon."

"Thank you." They said simultaneously.

"You okay Bones?"

"I..want to go home."

"I know you do Bones. But we have to find out. And if it….spread….we start chemo today, and it'll be even worse."

"I know. I know."

"So uh..what do we do now?"

"We wait."

**_Alright...I want 6 reviews before I post another chapter. I'm serious too. So....get to it!! =)_**


	5. Treatment

**_Well, I managed to get another chapter done today...somehow. Sorry this is kinda short. I'm going to try to make longer chapters since I dont have school for a while. Hope you like it..review!!_**

A couple hours later, Booth and Brennan were still sitting in the exam room, waiting for the results.

"What the hell is taking it so long?"

"I don't know Booth. Calm down."

Then finally, there was a knock at the door.

"Dr. Brennan. Agent Booth."

"Dr. Kelly. Whats the verdict?"

"Dr. Brennan….indeed has breast cancer, that has spread into her lungs, stomach, and kidneys. It is now Stage 3 with a survival rate of about 57%."

Brennan started crying.

Booth held her and she layed her head on his shoulders.

"So, we start chemo today?" Booth asked.

"As soon as you would like."

"Now. Right now." Brennan answered.

"Are you sure about this Bones?"

"Positive."

"I will set you up right away."

"Dr. Kelly?"

"Yes Agent Booth?"

"What if chemo doesn't work? What do we do then?"

"Well..we can remove part of the breast or use radiation. There's not a whole let that has been discovered yet."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'm going to go get everything ready and I'll come get you in about 10 minutes ok?"

"Thanks Dr. Kelly."

"Please, call me Miranda, since we're going to be seeing a lot of each other."

"Only if you call me Brennan, Bren, Tempe, or Temperance."

"Deal." She closed the door behind her.

"Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

**Jeffersonian**

"Jack?" Angela asked, walking onto the platform.

"Angela?" he responded, not turning around.

"Whats wrong? You just..darted out of there as fast as you could. Was it getting to hard for you to hear about Bren?"

"It has nothing to do with Brennan." He turned around.

"Well…she is a big worry on my mind right now. But…"

"But what Jack? What could be bothering you more than Brennan?"

"You!"

"Me? Why me?"

"When were you going to tell me about you and Wendell?"

"You uh…you know?"

"Yea. After I was going to comfort you, he jumped right in. I cant believe I never noticed it before."

"Look, why are you so upset? We haven't been together in almost a year."

"Hes a good friend of mine. And you're my…my ex fiancée. It just…goes against the guy code."

"I'm sorry Jack. It just kinda…happened. He helped me with my pig, giving me all the money he had, and it made me realize how sweet and caring and…rather handsome he is."

"Please Angela. Not right now. Cam was right. I don't need this at the moment. Maybe after we find out about Brennan, but..not right now."

"Ok. I just want you to know that…I'm happy. Well, not at the moment…but I mean, with him."

"Well…maybe I wont ever be happy."

"Find a girlfriend Jack...dont wait for me forever."

"Fine...maybe I'll just go sleep with Cam, since everybody's sleeping with their co-workers now!" he shouted.

"Jack!!"

Angela's phone rang.

She groaned.

"Hello?"

"Angela. Its me."

"Hey Bren..how's everything going?"

"Not good. My test results came back and…it…spread. And now its Stage 3 instead of 2 and I have a 57% chance of living."

"Aw Bren. Why is this happening?"

"I don't know. I'm getting ready to start chemo. Booth's here with me, so don't worry."

"Too late."

"Has anyone asked about me today?"

"Uh..no. Why?"

"Cam..called me earlier and was rather suspicious."

"Well…no one has said anything. If they do, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Thanks Angela..I'll see you later. Well…maybe not. Depends on how I'm feeling."

"I know sweetie. Good luck."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Hodgins stared at her.

"What?"

"Your not going to tell me whats going on?"

"The…cancer spread…shes starting chemo."

He sighed.

"Angela. I'm so sorry." He pulled her into his arms.

"I cant lose my best friend Jack. I just..cant."

"I know. Brennan's strong. She can pull through this."

"I hope so."

**Hospital**

After Brennan was all hooked up to the machines, Booth came and sat beside her.

"How you doing?"

"Its ok…right now."

He smoothed back her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"You've been doing that a lot lately." She said. "

Yea, well…we..we."

"Might not have a lot of time left together?" she finished what he couldn't say.

"Yea. Look Bones. There's something I have to tell you…I um..I lo.."

"Booth! Before you finish…hand me the bucket!"

He hurried up and grabbed the bucket as she puked in it.

"You okay Bones?"

"Hold my hair please." She managed to spit out.

He grabbed her long, silky hair while she continued to vomit.

"Thanks."

She handed him the bucket and he put it back on the ground.

"So..you were saying?"

"You know what Bones..it can wait until another time when your feeling a little bit better."

"Well…I think this is probably important since you've been trying to tell me something a lot lately."

"Nah. It can wait."

He squeezed her hand as they continued on for the next hour with chemo.

**Brennans Apartment**

"Home sweet home." He announced, as he guided her into her apartment.

"All I want to do right now is sleep."

"That's perfectly fine. I'll help you to your bedroom and I'll set up my bed on the couch."

"Who said your staying here?"

"Me. You need someone today in case you get sicker. Just for tonight. Please?"

"Fine. But you don't have to sleep on the couch. Use the spare bedroom."

"Thanks Bones."

He took her jacket off for her and followed her to the bedroom.

"Do you want me to tuck you in?" he asked using his famous charm smile.

"I think I can do it on my own."

He lifted the covers as she climbed into bed. He covered her up and kissed the top of her head.

"There you go again." She said, laughing.

"Yup. There I go. Good night Bones. If you need me, I'm right down the hall."

"Thanks."

He headed towards the door.

"Booth?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"What?"

"In your…professional atta guy way." She smiled.

"Yea….professional way."

He closed the door and walked out into the living room.

_"Now I really cant tell her. She'll just think its professionally. I guess she'll never know how I really feel about her."_

**_Merry Christmas!! Now for my present, I want 8 reviews before I continue. And remember...I'm serious!! =)_**


	6. Coming Clean

**_Alright so I got a couple reviews that said some aspects of the last chapter were wrong. I want you to keep in mind that I am 14 years old and not very adapt in the medical field. This is also just a story and there are bound to be some mistakes. But on the other side, I got lots of encouraging and happy reviews. And here on out, I will no longer make you review to get another chapter. It was just a technique I wanted to try. Put please review...it makes me feel like I'm writing a good story and you want me to continue. So enough rambling...heres chapter 6. Enjoy!!_**

She woke up the next day to the smell of coffee and oatmeal.

She changed her clothes and walked out into the kitchen.

"Morning Bones. How you feeling?"

"Better." He handed her a mug.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You hungry?"

"Not really. You can eat it."

She went and sat on the couch. He poured the oatmeal in a bowl and joined her.

"Are you going to work today?"

"Yea in a little."

"Don't push yourself to much."

"I'm not."

"I really think you should tell everybody about your condition. What if something happens to you when their around and they don't know whats going on? This is really important and…I just think they should know."

"For your information, I was going to tell them today. You don't know how hard this is for me Booth. I have to tell my friends that I'm dying. It isn't going to be easy."

"I know Bones. I'm sorry. Are you uh…going to tell your dad and Russ?"

"Shit! I completely forgot about them!"

He laughed. "I think they should know first."

"How about I invite everyone here later on and I tell them all at once."

"That's a good idea, I'll be here for you."

"I know. That's all you've been saying the past couple days. Its not that im not grateful, its just…"

"Annoying?"

"Yea..I've always been so independent and never relied on anyone. But I find myself relying on you more than anyone. I'm sorry."

"Its perfectly fine Bones. I understand. Just….let me in. I told you I wont ever betray you. Have I broken that promise yet?"

"No."

"Do you think I ever will?"

She paused. "No."

"Exactly. Now go to work. Ill call Max and Russ and tell them to be here around….6?"

"Sure. I'll tell Angela, Cam, Hodgins, and Wendell the same."

"Alright. Lets go."

He grabbed his keys and they headed to the Jeffersonian.

***

**Jeffersonian**

"Dr. Brennan. I didn't expect to see you here today." Cam said as Brennan walked onto the platform.

"Why wouldn't I be here?"

"I don't know…nevermind."

"Ok? What do we got Wendell?"

"25-30 year old male. Contusions to the left hyoid. Dead for about…28-32 hours."

"Good job Mr. Bray."

"Thank you."

"Sweetie!" Angela ran up and gave her a hug.

"Nice to see you too Angela."

Wendell and Cam looked at them with wild eyes. Angela backed off and saw them staring.

"I…haven't seen her for a while. That's all."

They just laughed, knowing the real reason she was hugging her.

"Everybody, I would like you all to come to my place at 6 tonight. Booth and I have to tell you something…important."

"Booth and you? Are you two dating? Engaged? Pregnant? Oh my god your pregnant!" Cam said. "It all makes since now. All the doctors appointements. But, you and Booth have looked so upset. And not to mention Angela said your condition was bad…oops."

Brennan looked back and forth at Cam and Angela.

"Angela said my condition was bad? You told her!!"

"I'm so sorry Brennan. They forced me and kept hounding me and….I'm so sorry. I know I betrayed your trust and…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Brennan slapped her across the face.

"I trusted you. You're my best friend and I trusted you. This was one thing I didnt want you to tell anyone. Seems like the only person who can keep a secret around here is Booth. I knew I shouldn't have told you. You're a backstabbing bitch!"

She ran off the platform as Angela began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Angela. This is all my fault."

"No. I knew I shouldn't have told you guys. I deserved it. She trusted me with the most important thing ever. And I couldn't even keep it a secret for a day."

She walked off the platform and into her office.

***

**Brennan's Apartment**

6 o clock came really fast for Brennan.

Her and Booth were sitting on the couch waiting for Max and Russ to arrive.

Brennan found out that everyone knew, and she was quite angry.

"Are you still mad at Angela?" Booth asked.

"Of course. She broke our trust. She promised she wouldn't say anything. I wanted to be the one to tell them that their losing their friend."

"Do you think maybe they pressured her into it? Angela definitely wouldn't tell them unless she had a good reason too. And isn't it better? Now you don't have to put yourself through hell by telling them whats going on."

"I wanted to do it. Ok? Now can we please change the subject?"

"Sure. I'm sorry."

He placed his hand on top of hers.

"Its..ok."

They smiled at each other until there was a knock at the door.

"Here we go." Booth said as he got up to go answer it.

"Max, Russ..come in." they entered her apartment.

"This must really be important. You couldn't tell us on the phone?"

"No. please, sit down."

Max and Russ gave each other a frightened look and took a seat.

Booth took his place beside Brennan.

"Theres something I have to tell you." Brennan started.

"Go ahead..wait. can I guess whats going on here?"

No one said anything.

"Booth finally told you how he felt huh? And now you two are engaged…no no..pregnant. pregnant and engaged!"

"No…dad..its more serious and not as happy as that."

"I'm sorry sweetie. Go ahead."

She took a deep breath and began.

"I have Stage 3 breast cancer. I have a 57% chance of living."

Max and Russ were breath taken. They didn't know what to say.

So Max got up, walked over to her, and gave her a hug.

"Im so sorry sweetie. I had no idea."

"Its…fine, dad."

Russ was still dumbfounded and didn't move.

"Russ? Is there anything you would like to say to your sister?"

"Now your going to leave me too? First mom, then Hayley, now you? I cant do this. I'm sorry."

He got up and ran out of her apartment. Brennan started crying.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Just…give him time. He'll come around."

"Dad?"

"Yea sweetie?"

"Can you…leave. I would like to be alone right now."

"Uh..sure. Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

He shook Booth's hand.

"You take care of her you got that?"

"Yes sir." Max left.

"You okay Bones?"

"Why'd you call him sir?"

"What?"

"You said, yes sir. Why?"

"Because he's your father and I respect him."

"You never respected him before. Hes a murderer."

"So…that doesn't mean he shouldn't be respected. He paid for what he did. Hes a different man now. We all deserve second chances."

She looked at him for a second and then kissed him.

It was gentle, and calm at first.

But then, it turned passionate.

Like it was a bottle that fizzed so much it had to explode.

Brennan felt a tingly feeling in her body.

She couldn't explain it, but she liked kissing Booth. It seemed so right.

After a couple minutes, their lips parted.

She layed her head against his.

"That was definitely not like kissing my brother."

Booth laughed. "I'm glad because….that would be a crime."

They laughed and forgot about the bad things in life and focused on what was happening right now.

They realized they might not have a lot of time left together, and decided to live in the moment.

And oh did it feel so good.

**_Just to point some things out. Yes, I made Hayley die, it just seemed right so I can have Russ be so upset. I know Brennan would never slap Angela (well, maybe she would) but I just wanted to shake things up a bit. So any questions, concerns, or random comments?? Review now!! =)_**


	7. Forgiveness

**_So I didnt get alot of reviews on the last chapter so please people, review. I want to know how I'm doing, what you like, what you want to see, etc. Please. Its not to hard to do. Sorry for begging. Anyway, without further a due, heres chapter 7. Its a good one. Enjoy!!_**

The next morning, Brennan woke up and for a second, everything seemed the same.

But then, she looked to her left and got the shock of a lifetime.

Seeley Booth was naked, in her bed, beside her. She realized that she was naked as well.

She started to run over last nights events.

She told her dad and Russ about her cancer. Her and Booth made out, then…oh god.

"Booth. Booth wake up."

"Huh? What Bones?"

"Did we uh.."

"Have sex? Yes."

"Oh my! You have to go!"

"What? I thought we decided we had to…live in the moment."

"We did…but. This is a mistake. You have to leave. Now."

"But Bones."

"Now!"

"Fine. Call me…later."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

He sighed. "Whenever then."

He got up.

"Cover up with something."

"Why? You've seen me naked twice already."

"I'm just…gonna get a shower. And when I come out…you wont be here."

"Fine Bones. If this is how were gonna play this. Whatever."

He grabbed his clothes as she walked into the bathroom.

"I love you Bones." He whispered as he walked past the bathroom and left her apartment.

***

**Angelas Office**

"Angela? You ok? I haven't seen you since yesterday." Wendell said, walking into Angelas office.

She didn't say anything. She had her head buried in her arms.

"Angie?"

He walked over to her. "Angela. Talk to me."

She looked up. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her face was pale. Her hair was a mess. She found him staring at her.

"What?"

"You look….terrible."

"Maybe its because my best friend is pissed at me and will probably never speak to me again. And shes dying. And Hodgins wont talk to me because hes mad that we're together and…"

"Angela…wait, he knows?"

"Yea he knows. And now hes pissed and everyone's mad at me."

"I'm sorry Angela. I'm not mad at you."

"I'm sorry but….that doesn't help." He laughed.

He kissed the top of her head.

"Go to her. Apologize to her. Explain to her why you told us. She might listen."

"You don't know Brennan. She wont forgive me that easily."

"You'll be surprised."

"Wendell?"

They turned towards the door where Brennan was standing.

"Yes Dr. Brennan?"

"I need your help with a body."

"Right away Dr. Brennan." She walked away.

"Talk to her." He said as he kissed her and walked out of her office.

***

**Founding Fathers**

"What did you call me here for Booth?"

"I need to talk to someone."

"Why? What happened."

He sighed.

"What happened?" she asked again, placing her hand on top of his.

"I…I…slept with Bones last night."

"You what?! Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm very serious."

"Well…what happened? Why aren't you with her right now?"

"She..said it was a mistake. She told me to leave and she doesn't want to talk to me, today."

"Why? Was it mutual?"

"What the sex? Of course it was mutual. I didn't rape her."

"I know that Seeley. I just mean…did you both decide on it together?"

"She kissed me! Then kisses turned to making out, then making out turned to going to her bedroom, taking each others clothes off, and…"

"Ok. I get the picture. Why did she kiss you?"

"Um, I called her dad 'sir' and she asked me why and I went into this lecture about how everyone deserves second chances and etc, etc, etc."

"And….she kissed you?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Well..did you know about her and Angela?"

"Yes I did…I told her that Angela probably had a good reason of telling you guys."

"We begged her."

"Whos we? You, Hodgins, and Wendell?"

"Yea. She refused to tell us what was going on. All she told us at first was that it was bad. We kept pressuring her until she finally cracked and told us. Its our fault. Not hers. And I'm sorry..by the way."

"About what?"

"Brennan. I know this is probably hard for you…"

"I..dont want to talk about it. Ok?"

"Sure. I have to go back to the lab. Come by later and talk to her. See what went wrong."

"I was planning on doing that anyways thanks."

"No problem Seeley. Bye."

"Bye Camille."

She turned back around. "Don't call me Camille."

"Don't call me Seeley."

They laughed and she left.

***

**Forensic Platform**

"What did you find Wendell?"

"He most likely had a strong blow to the head, which caused bleeding of the brain, which led to death."

"Very good."

"Dr. Brennan…can I ask you a question?"

"Yes Wendell?"

"Can you talk to Angela?"

"What? Why?"

"Because…it wasn't her fault."

"What wasn't her fault?"

"What she told us about you. We..forced her to tell us. Well, not exactly forced but, we begged her until she told us. We hounded her for 2 days."

"So..she did it to shut you guys up?"

"Yes Dr. Brennan. She seriously didn't want to tell us. She told us she promised she wouldn't say anything. That you would tell us when you're ready. But we wanted to know when we wanted to know. I'm sorry."

"So..I should talk to her?"

"Yes. I walked in and her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was a mess, and she was really pale. Plus Hodgins isn't talking to her because he found out about us and.."

"Wait. Hodgins found out what?"

"That..me and Angela were..are…dating."

"You and Angela? Since when?"

"About..a month."

"And I didn't know?"

"No. No one knew. See, Angela can keep a secret."

"I..have to talk to Angela."

She took her gloves off and ran to Angelas office.

***

"Wendell? Have you seen Bones?" Booth asked, sliding his access card through the slot and climbing the stairs of the platform.

"Shes talking to Angela."

"Oh. I'll wait then."

"Yea."

"So, how are you and Angela doing?"

"How did you find out?"

"I've known."

"For how long?"

"Probably since it started. Remember the chicken case and we all went to the Founding Fathers after?"

"Yea?"

"I saw you rubbing her arm and how you two were interacting. It was actually kinda cute."

They both laughed.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know. It was none of my business."

"I'm sorry Booth."

"About what?"

"Not telling you. And....Dr. Brennan's condition."

"Thanks Wendell. But, I don't want to really talk about it so can we change the subject?"

"Yea sure. Did you see the Flyers game last night?"

"Oh yea."

***

**Angelas Office**

Brennan knocked on the door. "Angela?"

Angela turned around. "Bren?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Brennan walked in, closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry." They both said simultaneously.

"No. I'm more sorry Bren. I violated your trust and.."

"Angela. Sit down." They sat down on the couch.

"Wendell told me everything."

"Wendell?"

"Yea."

"What'd he say?"

"That they begged you until you told them. You didn't want to tell them, but…they wouldn't leave you alone."

There was silence.

"Is that true?"

"Yea. You know I wouldn't just tell them something like that. But I'm sorry I did in the first place. I shouldn't have. Even how much they wanted to know."

"Angela. I…forgive you."

They hugged.

"Theres…something I have to tell you."

"Anything Bren. And I promise, I wont say anything to anyone."

"I trust you. Alright..well, Booth and I…slept together last night."

"What!! Oh my god Bren!! Was it good? I bet he was good."

"Yes. It was good. But…I made him leave."

"What? Why?"

"I got…scared. I didn't want to move that fast. I really, I don't know."

"Bren. You might not have a lot of time left. You want to live now. In the moment. Don't hold back. Do you love him?"

"I..I don't know what love feels like."

"Does your stomach tingle when you see him?"

"Yes."

"Do you miss him when hes not around?"

"…yes."

"Do you want to kiss him when your faces are close to each others?"

"Yes."

"Well sweetie, some people would call that love."

"So..I love Booth?"

"I think you do. And I think you should tell him."

"When?"

"Now! Theres never a bad time to say I love you."

"Your…right. Thanks Angela."

"No problem."

"I'm gonna tell him."

"Its about damn time."

**_So?? I'm not going to beg but....please review!! It will make me so happy. ;)_**


	8. Zack

**_Alright, this is a super short chapter. I'm soo sorry for it. I've been really busy. New Years was the 1 year passing of my grandma. Plus I've been having writers block so please dont kill me. Please help me. Thanks. Review!!_**

"Bones?" Booth said, knocking on her door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

He walked in and sat down in the seats in front of her desk.

"I feel like I'm in the principals office." They laughed.

"Well then Mr. Booth. What did you do today?"

"I fell in love with a woman that I don't think loves me back."

"Booth…" before she could finish, her cell phone rang.

"Just a second."

"Brennan."

"Hello Brennan. This is Miranda."

"Hi."

"We have another appointment set up for you."

"Ok when?"

"Tomorrow at 12:30. Is that good?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Have a nice day."

"You too." They hung up.

"My next appointments tomorrow."

"What time?"

"12:30."

"Alright. I'll pick you up at 12?"

"Sure. So, you were saying?"

"I can't keep putting this on hold. I have to tell you now. I.."

"Love you?"

"What?"

"Do you love me? Because…I love you."

"You what?"

"I said…I love you. I didn't know it before. But Angela explained to me that everything I feel about you, is what other people call love. So…I love you Booth."

"Then…why did you make me leave this morning?"

"I was scared…I didn't want things to change and move that fast….but, I need to know. Do you love me?"

"Yes. I have for ever. When I woke up from my coma, I wanted to tell you. But Sweets convinced me that it was just a side effect and it would go away. But it hasn't. and you know what I think?"

"No. Its impossible since we don't share the same brain."

"I think….that my brain was telling me what my heart has been feeling for a long time. That I love you. And will always love you. And never let you down."

She started crying. "Aw Booth. I wish this wasn't a dream."

"Me too. But maybe, this can be real, someday. I love you Temperance Brennan. Always will. Always…and forever."

NOT PART OF THE STORY!!!

**_Ok, what just happened, was a dream. The whole story wasnt, just the whole "I Love You Scene." Just wanted to clear that up. Enjoy!!_**

***

She woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She's been having these kind of dreams for the last 2 weeks. 

_Maybe I should tell him _she thought.

She had been struggling with whether or not to tell him.

She wanted to, she just…didn't know how.

She was having a lumpectomy today.

She figured she would tell him before she went in. She got dressed and headed to the Jeffersonian.

***

"Dr. Brennan? I thought you had an….appointment, today."

"I do, but I figured I would get some work done before."

"Typical Dr. Brennan." she heard come from someone familiar's voice.

She turned around to see Zack standing there, roses in hand.

"These are for you Dr. Brennan."

"Zack!" She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I told the people at the…"clink,"…about your condition, and I thought I would come and see you."

"But who…" she turned around to see a smiling Cam.

"I'm so happy to see you."

"Likewise Dr. Brennan."

"Please Zack, just call me Brennan."

"But…I never have."

"Well I'm not your teacher anymore. I'm your friend."

"Thanks..Brennan."

"Don't just stand there, come to my office so we can talk."

She grabbed Zacks arm and they walked to her office.

***

"Sit down Zack. Tell me how things have been."

"Well, as you would expect. I've met a lot of nice people. But they can be kind of…crazy, sometimes."

"That's probably because you are in a …."

"I know where I am Brennan."

"Right. Sorry."

"So…how's Agent Booth?"

"Hes…fine. Considering my circumstances."

"You guys, still aren't together yet?"

She sighed. "No."

"Are you guys ever going to wake up and realize how much you guys…nevermind."

"I love him. I just realized that. I..have a lumpectomy today. I think I'm going to tell him before that."

"Really? Today?"

"Yea. What should I say?"

"Your asking me this? I know nothing about relationships. I've been cooped up in a psych ward for the past 2 years."

"Your right."

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan, but I have to return soon. Just wanted to come and say good luck and hope you come out on the other side."

"Thanks Zack." She gave him a hug. "I've missed you so much. Come back and visit me soon."

"I'll try. Good bye Dr. Brennan."

"Bye Zack."

He walked out of the room.

**_You know what to do. Review, Review, Review!!! =)_**


	9. Venting

_**So I had a snow day today!! And I got a chance to work on this. I'm very excited about this chapter and I'm hoping for a lot of reviews. The first part is Booth venting his feelings in a Word document on his computer, as requested by a reviewer. Later, I figured since Brennan had someone to talk to last chapter, that I would have someone for Booth to talk to as well.....So here it is. Chapter 9. Enjoy!!**_

_Booths POV, Writing on His Computer_

_I have never been so scared in all my years. The love of my life was dying. And there was nothing I could do about it. I may never get the chance to tell her how I feel about her. I remember our first case together._

_*Flashback*_

_**Booth**__: "Cops get stuck, we bring in people like you. You know, Squints. You know... Who squint at things"  
__**Brennan**__: "Oh you mean people with very high IQ's and basic reasoning skills?"  
__**Booth**__: "Yeah"_

_**Booth**__: Bones identifies bodies for us.  
__**Brennan**__: Don't call me Bones, and I do more than identify_

_*End Flashback*. _

_We fought so much back then. And she hated when I called her Bones. Its weird now since thats the only name she likes being called by me. Our partnership only grew from there. We started going to the diner together, drinking together. We just got closer and closer. I think the first time that I knew I was in love with Bones was when I was in the hospital after being blown up in her apartment. I was sitting in the hospital bed when I realized that Kenton was the bad-guy. I was so scared that he was going to hurt her, which he would've if I wouldn't have got there in time. Then there came the time when her and Hodgins were kidnapped by the Gravedigger. I put all my heart and soul into finding and killing the bastard that did that to her. When I saw that mini explosion and dust flying, I put all my energy into remembering where I saw it. I ran as fast as I could down that hill and went to hole in the ground. I used all my strength and pulled her out. When I saw her beautiful face, I knew that I could not never see her again. That my life now revolved around her, and if anyone was going to try to take her out of it, there'd be bad consequences. _

"Agent Booth?"

Booth looked up to see Sweets standing at the door with a look of worry evident on his face.

"May I come in?"

"Sure." He said, as he pressed the delete button on his computer.

"Whats up Sweets?"

"May I ask what you were working on?"

"Just paperwork.."

"Ok? Do you need to talk about whats going on with Dr. Brennan?"

"How did you find out?"

"Everyone knows. It spread rather rapidly."

"I guess bad news really does travel fast."

"Indeed. So…you need someone to talk to Booth?"

"No Sweets. Im good."

"Booth, I understand that you are a man who doesn't like talking about their feelings…but you need to talk about it. And I uh…have to share someone with you also."

"You first."

"Alright well…its been what, about…10 weeks since your surgery?"

"Yea."

"Well, remember the Harbingers case? When I came to you and told you that what you were feeling for her wasn't real?"

"Yeaa." Booth said, holding it out and correcting his posture in his chair.

"Well, I kinda uh…lied."

"You what?"

"I told you that what you felt, and I'm guessing still feel, wasn't real. That it was just symptoms of your brain surgery and that it would wear off. But I lied."

"Why?"

"Because…I knew you were ready to tell her. And I knew she wasn't ready to hear it. Because if it wasn't real and you did tell her, she would've closed her heart off to everyone and never love or trust again."

"And your telling me this now why?"

"You need to tell her."

"But…what if it isn't real?"

Sweets held up a manila folder and threw it on his desk.

"Whats this?"

"Your PET scans that you had 2 weeks ago."

Booth opened the folder and looked at its contents.

"Their…still pink."

"Exactly."

"So, does this mean I still…love her?"

"Only you know what it means."

"Thanks Sweets. Can I tell you whats going on with me now?"

"Of course."

"I'm scared. This all happened so fast and.."

"Theres nothing you can do about it?"

"Yes. This isn't how its supposed to happen with us. Sometimes, I cant even be around her. I look at her, and it seems like all my hopes and dreams, and life…are dying with her. I try telling her how I feel, but something always interrupts it. Shes started losing her hair and shes so sick sometimes that….its hard for me." He started crying.

"Booth..I've, never seen you cry before. But you need to understand, that this is out of your hands. All you can do is be there for her. She needs to know that you care for her, love her. You cant cry in front of her. Or be sad. That will only cause her to cry and be sad. She needs people to be optimistic. She can beat this Booth. Dr. B's a strong, brave woman. She will beat this."

"I cant lose the love of my life."

"You don't have to. Everything is being done that can possibly be done. She has a great doctor, great support system, and a great chance to beat this. Just be optimistic. That's the only way she can come out on the other side."

Booth stood up, still sobbing, and held his hand out to Sweets.

"Thank you for being a grown up today Sweets. Thank you for being a friend."

They shook hands, Booth showing that he has the most strength.

"Booth, your, breaking my hand."

They laughed. Booth pulled him into a hug and patted his back.

They broke apart, Sweets surprised by Booths gesture.

"I'm going to tell her."

"You go right ahead."

Booth grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks!" he said, running out the door.

He was on his way to telling Temperance Brennan that, after 5 years of partnership, he loved her.

Its about time!

**_So....you know what time it is. REVIEW!! I'm hoping for another snow day tomorrow so you know what that means!! Another better, longer chapter. But only if you review. Pretty please? Is it to hard to ask?? ;)_**


	10. About Time

**_So sadly, I didnt have a snow day today. So, a short chapter I'm sorry. But this is what you have all been waiting for. So please enjoy...and like always...REVIEW!!! =)_**

Brennan was sitting in her desk in her office, nervous about her upcoming lumpectomy.

There was a knock at her door and she turned around to see Booth standing there, manila folder in hand.

"Hey Booth. What you got?"

"That's not important right now." he said, walking in and leaning against her wall.

"Ok, well..what is?"

"Your surgery."

"My surgery?"

"Yea. Its in what…an hour?"

"Yea..What's going on Booth."

He stepped forward towards her. "Theres something I've been wanting to tell you ever since I woke up from my coma."

"Ok? Go ahead."

"You need to look at this first."

He handed her the folder.

"What is this Booth?"

"Just open it."

She nervously turned the cover of the folder to the left and saw what looked to be 4 PET scans.

"Are these…yours?" she asked, gulping.

"Yea."

She looked at the first scan, that was labeled 'before surgery'. She then held up the second one labeled 'during surgery' beside it. In the after one, there was a huge pink spot in the middle of his brain.

"What does the pink mean?"

He didn't say anything for a couple seconds, then replied, "Love."

"So, you were not in love before your surgery..but you were after?"

He nodded his head. "Look at the other two."

She held up the third one (1 month after surgery.) "Still pink."

"Yup."

She held up the last one.

"2 weeks ago." he said, referring to his most recent scan.

"Their….still….pink? What does this mean Booth? That you, your in love with someone."

When he didn't answer, she continued. "Why are you showing me this Booth?" she said, her voice gradually getting louder. "Are you trying to tell me that..you, you….love me?" He didn't respond. "Answer me Booth!" she shouted.

"So what if I am?! You don't love me anyway! So why do you care?"

"I do care Booth. There is obviously still something wrong with your brain. If you weren't in love before, and you are now, theres something wrong!"

"How do you know that my heads not telling me what my hearts been feeling all along? I don't care what these scans show, I loved you before the surgery, and I still love you now. If you don't believe that…then, whatever. I'm done trying to convince you."

He started to walk out of the room, when Brennan spoke.

"Booth. I believe you. I don't know why I'm acting like this. I've always dreamt of you saying this to me, and I never planned responding like this. Because…."

She kept stepping closer to him, until she was directly in front of his face.

"I..love you too."

"You..you do?"

"Yes. Angela sorta quizzed me and she told me that the things I answered yes to, are things that resemble love for some people. I've never believed in love before, but you convinced me. I cant do this alone Booth. I need you there, every step of the way."

"And I intend to be there…every step of the way."

They smiled at each other, Brennans hand now placed on his chest.

Angela, Cam, and Hodgins were on the platform watching.

"What do you think their saying?" Hodgins asked.

"I don't know, but their awfully close." Cam responded.

They finally knew exactly what they were talking about, when they saw Brennan reach up and kiss Booth gently. It then turned into a passionate kiss, with them both wrapping their arms around each other, devouring one another.

They ran off the platform and stood outside the door. When Booth and Brennan were finally done, Angela, Hodgins, and Cam started clapping.

Booth and Brennan turned around, smiling from ear to ear, holding each others hands.

Hodgins began to whistle. Angela ran up and gave Brennan a hug.

"Its about time Brennan!!"

"I would like to thank you Ange. I wouldn't have done this if it wasn't for you."

"No problem Bren. We couldn't wait for this to happen!"

Booth was gladly shaking hands with Hodgins, and Cam walking up to give both Booth and Brennan a hug.

"How about we all go to the Founding Fathers for a drink huh?" Hodgins announced.

"I..have my lumpectomy in a half an hour."

Everyone got silent.

"Which..we should probably start heading to."

"I'm coming with you." Angela said vehemently.

"Yea uh..me too." Hodgins replied, wanting to try to patch things up with Angela.

"What the hell..we'll all go. You need all the support you can get." Cam said, holding Brennans hands in hers.

"Thank you guys."

"Lets head to the car." Booth said, waving his hand.

Everyone followed and headed to the hospital.

It was time for the surgery, once in for all.

_**So??? Tell me what you thought. Next chapter will be her surgery. Dont worry..nothings gonna happen...yet. Hoping for a snow day tomorrow, for we are supposed to get snow everyday. So please review and I'll try to make it happen!! **_


	11. Complications

**_Sorry I took so long putting this chapter up. I was disappointed by the reviews for last chapter. Only received 4. So please, please review. I've been sick and still am, so I'll try to get the next chapter up when I can. But please, review. I feel like I disappointed you guys. Please let me know I didnt. Enough begging. Heres chapter 11. Enjoy!_**

"Temperance Brennan." The nurse announced eagerly.

Brennan looked over at Booth with sad eyes.

"I'll be right here when you come out." He said, squeezing her hand.

She gave Angela, Cam, and Hodgins a hug. They all told her the same thing, the normal "Good luck, we love you."

But when she went to hug Booth, she began to cry.

"Babe, its ok. You can do this. We'll be here when you get out."

"But what if I don't get out?"

He grabbed her hands and held them for dear life.

"You will come out. Don't think like that." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you." She said, sniffing as she did so.

"Always and forever."

She gave him a bewildered look, remembering that he had said that in her dream.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Nevermind."

She gave one last look at her fellow squints, then turned around and walked towards the nurse. She followed her back to be prepped, for surgery.

***

About 4 hrs later.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Hodgins asked.

Booth was pacing back and forth. Sweets had now arrived, sitting comfortably next to Cam. Angela was sitting in a corner looking at her phone.

Hodgins decided to walk over and talk to her.

"Where the hell is Wendell?" she asked as he approached.

"I don't know but..we need to talk."

She nodded her head, moving the stuff off the chair next to her.

"What happened to us Angela?"

"I don't know."

"I mean Wendell? Why Wendell? Why cant it be someone I've never met before?"

"Because hes sweet, caring, funny, cute. Hes a good guy. And you know that."

"I know but..he's my friend. And your making it really hard for me to be nice to him."

"Jack. We've been broken up for over a year now. I've really thought you moved on."

"I have."

"Obviously you haven't if you care so much. I'm sorry, but I'm happy with Wendell. And theres nothing you can do to change that."

As she spoke those final words, the nurse came out. Everyone stood up. Booth darted over to her.

"How is she?" he asked ever so nervously.

"The cancer has spread. We..couldnt get the whole tumor out."

He sighed and put his head down.

"But she's ok. Shes in recovery. She should wake in about a half an hour to an hour. She will have to remain on chemo and fight this thing if she wants to live. I'm sorry."

"Thanks. When can I see her?"

"Right now if you'd like."

"Yes of course, but I have to go tell them first."

"Alright."

Booth walked over to the squints, who were now standing side by side.

"How is she?" Cam asked nervously.

Booth took a deep breath and began. "Bones is in recovery, but."

"Aw I knew there would be a but." Angela sadly replied.

"The cancer spread to other parts of her body and they were unable to remove the whole tumor. She will be on chemo until she beats this thing."

"I'm so sorry Booth." Angela said, running up to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"I have to go see her now." He replied, backing out of the hug.

"When can we?"

"I'll have the nurse let you know. She wont wake up for 30 minutes to an hour. I need to be there when she wakes up."

He turned on his heels and followed the nurse back to her room. He sat down in a rather uncomfortable chair. He skidded it across the floor to beside her bed. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Bones." He sighed. "I have never been so scared in my life. Even when I was in danger, you were all I thought about. How you would take it if I died. How you would live your life. My whole life, as of the last 5 years, has been devoted to you. To protecting you, to saving you, to comforting you. And now…I cant do that. The only person that can save you, is you. When I woke from my coma, everything was so different. My dream life was happy. Nothing could've got in our way. We loved each other. We were married, happy, and soon to be parents. But after I woke up, that all changed. We weren't married, we weren't expecting parents. We were partners. Partners, in love. I'm not going to go on and on about stuff you already know. So, just…wake up. Wake up and fight this thing. I want to marry you. I want to have kids with you. I want to build us a house. I want to settle down and grow old with you. I want to die when I'm 110 years old, in your arms. But we cant do that if you don't wake up. So, wake up. Bones. Temperance, wake up."

***

She heard his voice echoing "Wake up," but she couldn't seem to do it.

Then, she heard his voice again. But something was different. It sounded realer.

She opened her eyes and saw him walking towards her.

"Tempe. Sweetie wake up. It's Cory's first day of school."

She sat up and saw a little boy running towards her.

"Mommy! Come on! You and daddy have to take me to school!!"

She looked around the room.

What the hell was going on?

**_Some of you may remember the quote I used in Booths speech. It is one of my favorite quotes from Greys Anatomy, said by Dr. Derek Shepherd, played by the rather sexy Patrick Dempsey. So now please review. It might encourage me to post another chapter, even though I feel terrible. =(_**


	12. Everything Will Be Ok, Or Will It?

**_So I managed to get another chapter up today. Yay me! I'm probably not going to school tomorrow since I'm sick, so that means a better, longer chapter. Caution: Something bad happens at the end of this chapter!! Just...be prepared. But I'm not nearly done with this story, so dont worry. Please review!! Enjoy!_**

"Bren? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yea Booth, I'm..I'm fine."

"Come on Mommy! I have to be at school by 8:30."

"What time is it now?"

"8:15."

"Well, we better get going then huh?"

She jumped out of bed, put her clothes on, and hurried down the steps. After they dropped Cory off at his new kindergarten class, Booth began a conversation.

Brennan was staring out the window, completely dazed.

"Bren. Bren?" Booth said, trying to get her attention.

"Huh, what?"

"Are you sure your okay?"

"I told you earlier, yes. I'm fine. What were you going to say?"

"Um, Angela said that Vaziri stopped by the club and still wants to make an offer."

"Its been what? Almost 7 years now and he's still trying to get us to sell?"

"Yea. Hes ridiculous."

"Very. And doesn't he understand that we have a kid to take care of and can not afford to sell up?"

"I guess not."

She sighed. "Well what did you tell Angela to say?"

"That we weren't selling."

"Good."

The car turned to silence.

"Can I ask you a question?" Booth asked nervously.

"Sure."

"Have you ever thought about having more kids?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I don't know its just that…I've always wanted to have a big family you know? I mean, the clubs doing great. Cory can help out now. It just, seems like a good time."

Silence fell once again.

Booth sighed. "Nevermind, forget I even asked."

She looked over at him and saw the disappointed look on his face.

"This is really important to you. Isnt it?"

"Very."

"Well, I don't see why we cant have just, 1 more."

He smiled. "Thank you Bren."

They pulled up to a stop light and he leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you."

"Always?"

"And forever."

They smiled and drove to The Lab.

***

"Dr. Kelly. She hasn't woken up yet. Is there a problem?"

"There are signs of brain activity, so I don't think shes in a coma. Different people react in different ways. Just give her a couple more hours."

"But what if she doesn't wake up?"

"We'll just have to…wait and see."

The doctor walked out of the room.

"Come on Bones. Whats taking you so long?"

He heard a knock at the door and turned around to see Angela.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

She walked into the room and immediately started crying.

"She looks so…helpless."

"I know."

"Why hasn't she waken up yet? You said it would be up to an hour."

"I don't know. The doctor said every patient reacts differently, so I don't know."

"Lets hope she isn't having a dream like you did. She might be out for days."

"Do you think that could be it?"

"Possibly. This is exactly how you looked. It even looked like you were smiling sometimes."

"What if shes having a nightmare? I cant see her like this."

He got up and began to walk out of the room.

"So your just going to leave? She sat by your bed side for 4 days in a row. She only left once and that was to get a shower and she was back 20 minutes later. You cant just abandon her. Not when you just begun."

"Angela. I was just going to the gift shop to by some get well balloons and a card."

"Oh. Ha-ha. Sorry."

"Its fine Angela. I'll be right back."

"Alright." She sat down beside her best friend.

"Hey Sweetie. Its me, Angela. I know you can hear me since what happened with the whole Booth/Brennan alternate reality thing. You have to wake up. Were all dying here. Booth is going crazy without you. I don't know whats going on in that huge brain of yours, but you have to wake up. I need my best friend. I need you to tell me what to do with my Hodgins and Wendell problem. I need you to wake up. Not want, need. I need my best friend in the whole world to be there for every relationship problem, crisis, work, everything. So…please wake up."

She layed her head down and sighed.

"Angela?"

She turned around to see Wendell walking in.

"Wendell!" She jumped out of her chair and gave him a hug. He kissed the side of her head.

"How is she?" he asked curiously.

"Shes supposed to be awake already. So who knows whats going on in that brain of hers."

"I hope she wakes up soon."

"Me too Wendell. Me too."

***

"Welcome to The Lab. I'm Angela Montenegro your hostess, if you need anything, let me know." Angela said, guiding people into the club.

"Angela?"

"Oh hey Bren. What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok sure." Brennan pulled her off to the side.

"Whats going on?"

"Booth asked me if I wanted to have another kid."

"Aw! Mr. B! What'd you say?"

"Of course I told him yes. It was something that seemed really important to him."

"Aw! So when you going to get started?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"Probably tonight. I see know reason as to why we should wait."

"Aw! Congratulations Bren!" she said, wrapping her arms around her tight.

"Thanks Angela. Now..get back to work."

"Right. See you later."

"Good bye Angela."

Later that day, Booth and Brennan picked Cory up from school.

"Sweetie, how was your first day of school?"

"It was amazing mommy! I met a lot of nice people. I cant wait to go back."

"That's good. I'm glad you had a good time."

Booth and Brennan made many sly attempts to look at each other. Brennan looked back and noticed that Cory had fallen asleep.

"Look. Hes asleep."

"Well he had an exciting day."

"And are we going to have an exciting night?"

Booth didn't realize what she meant at first, but then he caught right on.

"I certainly hope so." He said, giving her his best charm smile.

He was looking at her, not bothering paying attention to the road, when a car from the right slammed into them, sending the car rolling over and over again, until it finally stopped at a guard rail.

Booth was unconscious, as was Cory.

Brennan was barely awake.

She looked around the upside down car. She saw her husband and her son, not moving and stiff as a board.

She believed they were dead.

So she decided it was best to just….let….go.

***

"Whats going on?!" Angela asked frantically.

"Shes crashing!" a nurse shouted. "I need a crash cart in here STAT!!"

The heart monitor beeped rapidly, until it slowed down, then stayed the same. Angela and Wendell stood by the door, crying. Booth ran into the room.

"What happened?!"

"We…lost her."

**_EWW!! Cliffhanger!! Dont you hate those?? Dont worry, Brennan is not going to die, yet ;). But please review!! _**


	13. Stuck In My Own Little World

**_So I stayed home today since I was sick. And I thought "what better time to write the next chapter then now?" So here it is. I promised you guys she wouldnt die. So dont worry. Please review!! =)_**

"Time of death…"

"Wait!! Look at the monitor!"

The five doctors that were now in her room, plus Booth, looked up at the monitor.

"I got a heartbeat."

The lines started to elevate normally.

"Pulse is coming back. Breathing's coming back. We got her."

Booth sighed the biggest sigh he had in his whole life.

"Let us know if anything changes Agent Booth."

Dr. Kelly stated as all the doctors walked out of the room.

"Will do."

He went over and sat beside her. "I'm so sorry I left you. I knew I shouldn't. Now can you please wake up? What the hell is keeping you in that dream?"

***

Brennan heard a rather annoying beeping noise. She couldn't seem to open her eyes. Then everything came flooding back to her. Her, Booth, and Cory were hit by a car. She thought they were dead, so she just gave up.

She finally got the strength to open her eyes. She realized instantly that she was in a hospital. She looked around and no one was there. She began to cry, thinking that her husband and son were dead. She covered her eyes and continued to sob.

"Temperance Brennan-Booth?"

She took her hands off her eyes and saw the doctor walk in.

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling today?"

"Heartbroken. My husband and son are dead."

"What are you talking about? Your husband is in the CCU and your son is in pediatrics. There are both, fine. Couple lacerations, broken ribs, arms, and legs, but other than that, their fine."

"Can I see them?"

"If you feel your up to it. Surprisingly, the car hit your side, but you got the least damage. Your one lucky women."

"I don't believe in luck. Luck is a belief in good or bad fortune in life caused by accident or chance which happens beyond a person's control."

"Alright then, well, follow me."

Brennan slowly got out of bed and followed the nurse to Booths room.

"Is he awake?"

"If you mean conscious, yes. But he's sleeping."

She walked over and noticed that both his arm and leg were broken. He also had many cuts on his forehead. His face was darker, probably from all the debris. She began crying once again.

"Sweetie. Wake up."

She gently shook his arm.

"Huh? Bren? Your okay!"

"Yes. I'm okay. And so are you." She kissed his head. "You don't know how happy I am to see you. I thought you and Cory were dead."

"Cory! Hows Cory?"

"Hes fine Booth. I haven't seen him yet. But hes in pediatrics."

"This is all my fault. If I would've been paying attention to the road…."

"Hun. We're all okay. You made a mistake, we all have. But the important thing is were all fine. Alright? Don't beat yourself up."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Thanks babe."

She replied by squeezing his hand back.

"I'm going to go check on Cory."

"I'm coming with you."

"You cant! You have a broken leg and arm! You need to stay in this bed. I will let you know how he is ok?"

"Fine. Give him a kiss for me."

"I will." She walked out and asked the nurse where pediatrics were.

"6th floor."

"Thanks." She found the elevators and prepared to see her 6 year old son in a hospital bed. She walked into his room and heard all the beeping.

"Ma'am you cant be in here."

"I'm his mother."

"Oh. Mrs. Booth?"

"Brennan-Booth actually."

"Alright. Well we gave him some antibiotics so he should be asleep for a little while. He has 2 broken ribs. Lacerations to his arms and face. But honestly, nothing major. Hes a very lucky little boy."

Brennan was about to explain her definition of luck again, but decided not to, not wanting to bore the poor doctor.

"Yes. He is. Thank you."

"And hows your husband?"

"Hes awake. Broken leg and arm and cuts to his head but other than that, hes fine."

"That's good. Would you like a little time alone with him?"

"Yes please."

"Alright, let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks."

She sat down beside her innocent son. He looked just like his father. Brown hair and perfect jaw line. Except he had the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. He was everything she had ever wanted in a child. She stroked his hair.

"I love you more than anyone will ever know. You have changed me so much, and have opened my eyes to the world. I am no longer as cold as I used to be and I have you to thank for that."

"Mom?"

"Hey sweetie. Your awake."

"What happened?"

"We uh..had a little accident. But your ok, daddys ok, and im ok."

"Where is daddy?"

"Hes in another room sleeping."

"Can I see daddy? I drew him a picture today."

"Really? Can I see?"

He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"That's daddy, Uncle Jack, you, Aunt Angela, and me."

"And whats this little circle thing after you?"

"That's my brother or sister."

"What?"

"Whenever you and daddy have another kid, they'll be brother or sister. I'm hoping it's a sister because it will be fun to have another girl in the family."

She began crying and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ouch mommy that hurts."

"I'm sorry Cory. This is beautiful."

"Do you think daddy will like it?"

"No. He'll love it."

`***

"Booth?" Booth turned around to see Max standing at the door.

"Max. Hi."

"Can I uh..come in?"

"Of course."

He walked in and patted Booth on the back.

"Who called you?"

"Dr. Saroyan. How is she?"

"Shes still in a coma. She coded earlier, but shes stable again."

"I've never seen her like this before."

"Neither have I. After everything we've been through, I've never seen her this way. Hows Russ?"

"He uh…is taking it a little hard. But you understand don't you?"

"Lost his mother at 19, his step-daughter, and now he thinks Bones is going to die."

"Exactly. He'll come around. Don't worry."

"Yea Im just hoping it isn't to late."

"Yea…me too."

**_So what'd we think? Sound off below. Press that very tempting green button. Come on...you know you want to. =)_**


	14. Realizations

**_Alright so I'm starting to feel better. Really excited about this chapter...its what you've all been waiting for. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!!_**

Booth, Brennan, and Cory had finally come home from the hospital. Booth had a cast on his arm and leg, and he had to be on crutches for six weeks. Cory just had bandages and had to take it easy for awhile.

Booth and Brennan had just put Cory to sleep and were laying on the couch watching TV. They were snuggled close together and Brennan could feel Booths warm breath on her skin.

"I'm so happy everyones okay." She said quietly.

"Me too..But."

"But what?" she asked curiously.

"You need to go back Bones."

"Go back? What do you mean go back? And why are you calling me Bones?"

"Bones. Its me, Booth. The FBI agent. Your partner, friend, lover. You need to wake up."

"What are you talking about Booth?" she said standing up, frightened. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"Go back. Wake up. Your friends need you."

"Booth your scaring me!"

She took off and darted up the steps, ran into her room, and slammed the door.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" she asked herself, walking over to the window. "Bones? Go back? Why is he saying those things?"

"Because he needs you Temperance."

Frightened by the rather familiar voice, she turned around, and there stood her mother.

"Mom?"

"Yes. Its me Temperance. Listen to me. Booth needs you. Angela needs you. All your friends need you."

"What are you talking about mom? First Booth now you?" she asked, stepping towards her mother.

"Temperance. Listen. This is a dream. You have breast cancer and you had a lumpectomy. You never woke up after the surgery because your dreaming about this. Booth is sitting by your bedside, worried if you will ever wake up again. He calls you Bones. He has since the day he met you. Hes in love with you. And your in love with him. You need to go back."

"But…what if I want to stay here with you? And my son? And my husband?"

"You cant, sweetie." she said, placing her hands on her shoulders. "You don't belong here…yet. When it is time, you will live with us. Forever."

"So..heaven is real?"

"As real as you want it to be. Honey, go. Everyone needs you. You're their family, their friend, and most importantly, you're the love of his life. They wont be able to live without you. So..run."

"Mom. I don't understand."

"Turn around….and run!"

She twirled her daughter around, positioning her towards the door.

"But mom…."

"What now sweetie? You always were stubborn."

"I…I love you. And I miss you."

"I love you to sweetheart. Give your dad and brother a kiss for me." she said hugging her. "I will always love you Temperance. Never forget that. Now go."

Brennan turned back around and stepped towards the door.

She took a deep breath, and opened it.

***

Booth was sitting in his chair that he had become rather fond of. It had been 6 days and she still wasn't awake. He was reading an issue of _Sports Ilustrated_ when he heard someone mumbling.

"Bo..Boo..Boo.."

"Bones?" he said, running over to her bedside. "Bones your awake!!"

"Booth?" she said, struggling as she did so.

"Yes. Its me. Booth." He said, stroking her long, silky hair.

"It was just a dream?" she asked.

"I'm guessing. Please don't say 'who are you?'"

"Your Booth. My partner, my friend, my closest companion."

"Yes! You do remember me!" he said energetically, kissing her.

"Booth? Not that its not great that your kissing me, but…why are you kissing me?"

"Because I love you."

"You..do?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember?"

"Rememeber what?"

"Right before you went into surgery, I told you that I loved you and you told me the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yea…I'm gonna…go get your doctor."

"Okay." She said, confused.

He ran out of the room. He spotted her standing in the hall, talking to another doctor.

"Excuse me Dr. Kelly?" he said angrily.

"Yes Agent Booth?"

"Can I speak to you…in private?"

"Of course. We'll catch up later yes?"

She walked away from her colleague and followed Booth into a corner.

"Is something wrong Agent Booth?"

"She woke up."

"Really? That's excellent."

"But theres one slight problem. She doesn't remember me telling her that I love her."

"When did you do so?"

"Right before her surgery."

"Well that's why. Patients generally forget things leading up to a day within their surgery. Its perfectly normal."

"Will she remember it or will I have to declare my love for her all over again?"

"She might…some patients do some patients don't. But you should do it again. You can never say 'I love you' to many times."

"Yea but the first time was special…Can you go check on her? I have to tell everyone shes awake."

"Of course."

He walked away and moved out into the waiting room.

"Booth! Whats wrong?"

"Shes awake."

Everyone sighed a joyous sigh.

"Oh thank god!" Angela said. "When can we see her?"

"Right now."

Everybody started to bolt to the door, but he stopped them.

"Whats wrong?"

"She….doesnt remember us exchanging I love you's and becoming a couple."

"What? Why?"

"Dr. Kelly said it was because it happened within a day of her surgery. She said I should do it again."

"I'm so sorry Booth. So many things have happened and…you don't deserve this."

"Thanks."

"Now can we see her?"

"Of course. Go!" he said, laughing.

Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Wendell, and Sweets sprinted back to her room, with Booth slowly following.

"Sweetie!" Angela exclaimed, running over to her and giving her the biggest hug she ever had. "Your finally awake!"

"How long has it been?"

"6 days."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yea..What were you dreaming about?"

"It's a…long story."

"Hey Dr. B! Welcome back!" he said, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Hodgins."

"Dr. Brennan."

"Dr. Saroyan." Cam decided to hug her in this awkward situation. "Two weeks off." She whispered in her ear.

"Don't even try it." She replied, laughing.

"Dr. Brennan. I think were seriously going to need to talk about this once you recover." Sweets said reaching in for a hug.

"Of course Sweets."

"Geez whos next?" Brennan said laughing.

"Me Dr. Brennan."

"Hello Mr. Bray." He went to shake her hand.

"What? I don't get a hug?"

"Sure Dr. Brennan I just wasn't…" she stopped him by pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you for being here Wendell."

"Of course…Brennan."

"Wheres Booth?"

"I don't know…he was following us." Angela answered.

"I'll go find him." Hodgins said.

"No. He needs a long time friend. I'll do it." Cam replied vehemently.

Cam left the room, determined to find Seeley Booth, and see what the hell was wrong with him.

**_Where did Booth go? Find out next chapter. Now please be gracious, I've been having a hard time with school and boy problems, etc..etc..etc. It would really make me feel better. ;)_**


	15. Finding My Reason

**_Alright so once again I'm home sick. Yuck! But I am really excited about this chapter. Please keep in mind that some aspects of this chapter (cant say until you read) might be wrong. But please note that I got the information from a website so please dont hurt me. I would like to thank bb-4ever for giving me the idea. So...enjoy!!_**

**_P.S. Remeber to review ;)_**

Cam had checked every area that Booth could possibly be in the whole hospital. She decided to walk outside and get some air. And when she did, she finally found what she was looking for.

Seeley Booth was sitting on the bench in the cold night air.

"Booth?"

He looked up at her, tears streaming down his face.

"Are you…crying?" she asked curiously.

"So what if I am?"

She sat down beside her upset friend. "Whats wrong big man?"

He sighed. "Everything."

"And what all falls into that category?"

"Bones having breast cancer, her coma, not remembering what we said before. Everything."

She put her hand on his, which was placed on his knee. "Booth. Its not her fault."

"I never said it was. I never said I was mad at her. Or upset with her. I'm just….I'm mad at life I guess. This isn't how we were supposed to end up. Avalon said that this would all work out. And obviously it didn't."

"Avalon? As in Avalon Harmonia? Angela's physic?"

"Yes. She told us, well me, before she left that everything between me and Bones would all work out."

"And you believed her?" she asked jokingly.

"Yea. She led us to those bodies, she knew that I was in a coma by those cards, she told me Bones was in trouble. How could I not believe her?"

"Booth. I know your discouraged with everything, but listen. Brennan needs you. She was waiting for you to come back and you just left."

"I needed sometime to think." He interrupted.

"Shush. It doesn't matter how bad things are, or will be, you have to be strong for her. She needs you to be there and comfort her. To love her."

"But she doesn't remember me telling her that I love her."

"Then redo it. But differently."

"What do you have in mind?" he asked curiously.

***

Cam returned to Brennan's room.

"Hey did you find Booth?" Brennan asked nervously.

"Yea he uh…ran to his house to pick up a few things. He'll be back soon."

By now, the only people that were left were Angela and Hodgins. Wendell had go visit his mother and make her dinner. Sweets had a meeting with his publisher.

"Is he ok?" Hodgins asked.

"Yea..hes uh…fine. Angela, Hodgins, can I speak to you guys outside?"

"Uh, sure." They said simultaneously.

"We'll be right back Dr. Brennan."

"Ok?" she asked rather confused.

"Whats going on Cam?"

"Booth is planning to propose."

"WHAT!" Angela squealed. "Are you serious?"

"As I'll ever be. He was really upset about everything that's happened and I convinced him to declare his love for her by proposing."

"But..Dr. B doesn't believe in marriage."

"She might. You'd be surprised how irrational Bren can be when something she doesn't believe in actually happens to her."

"Like love."

"Exactly."

"Alright well Booth went to get a ring and flowers. He should be here pretty soon. In the mean time, distract Brennan and keep her mind off of anything that could perhaps put her in an upsetting mood."

"Right. Ah! I cant wait." Angela squealed once again.

"Sweets is going to be really upset he missed this."

***

"Welcome to Jarrod's. May I help you with anything?" the perky, blonde worker at Jarrod's Jeweler spoke as Booth walked in.

"Yea um, I'm looking for an engagement ring."

"Aw! Anything in particular?"

"Yea do you have a 5 diamond ring?"

"You mean karat?"

"No. I mean, it has 5 diamonds on the ring in a line or whatever."

"Oh right. Let me check." The blonde looked into the case. "Um, theres 1 that has 2 diamonds on 1 side, 2 diamonds on the other, and 1 big diamond in the middle."

He walked over to where she was looking.

"How many karats?"

"2."

"And what would that come to?"

"About…$20,000."

"Are you serious?!" he asked, exasperated.

"Very sir."

"Damn."

"May I ask whats so special about the 5 diamonds?"

"Its how long I've known, worked with, and loved the love of my life."

"Aw. That's very sweet. I'm sorry but.." she started to put it away.

"No! Can I uh..make loans on that?"

"How often?"

"Once every month."

"Um, that's fine." She pulled the ring out of the glass case. "Would you like me to wrap it for you?"

"No..just need a case."

She put it into a blue case and handed it to him. "I will send you bills once a month."

"Alright thank-you."

"This girl must really be worth it."

"Trust me…she is."

With that, he ran out of the store and headed straight to the hospital.

He didn't know quite how he was going to do it, but he knew it had to be clever if he wanted her to say yes.

***

"You said he would be back soon Cam. Its been almost 3 hours."

"Don't worry Dr. Brennan, he should be here…"

She heard someone clear their throat and looked around to see Booth.

"Right now."

"Booth! Where have you been?"

"Around." He said hesitantly. He winked at Cam.

"Um Angela, Hodgins, lets go to the cafeteria. We haven't eaten all day."

"Your right. We'll be right back sweetie."

"Alright."

Cam, Angela, and Hodgins walked out of the room, but didn't get to far. They stood directly outside, but where Brennan couldn't see them.

"Is everything ok Booth?"

"Yea…I uh..I need to talk to you."

"Okay?" she said, kind of scared for what he was bout to say.

He scratched the back of his head and began.

"Temperance Brennan, I love you. I have loved you since the day I met you…well, maybe that's an understatement, but I have grown to love you. We have been through so much together. The time I saved you from Kenton, the Gravedigger, being blown up by Gormogon, and taking a bullet for you, made me realize that I would do anything to protect you. I know you don't believe in love, marriage, and all that kind of stuff, but I do. And I want you to experience that. I want to be with you all the time, hug you, kiss you, heck even make love to you. I want to be with you forever. But only if you let me. You say that love is just a chemical in the brain. Well everyone's been in love once. Everyone finds someone their meant to spend the rest of their life with. And I found mine."

He got down on one knee, while Brennan's heart beated a million miles per hour.

"Temperance Brennan, please marry me. I will never let you down. I will be there every step of the way. I know your afraid of abandonment and taking chances, but please, take a chance with me. So what do you say Bones? Make me the happiest man in the world. Be my wife."

She started to cry.

"Booth, I never believed in love. And when I met you, I despised you. But as time went on, I started to get closer and closer to you. I didn't call it love at the time, but I knew that I really really liked you. You turned my life around so much. You made me the women I am today. When I think about how cold and out of touch I used to be, it surprises me. I'm still out of touch, and I don't want to sound cocky, but I think I have grown so much. You opened my eyes to the world. You made me see things that I never saw before. When Gallagher took you, that was probably the most scared I've ever been. I realized that my life wouldn't be complete without you. And when you took that bullet for me and I thought you were dead, those were the worst two weeks of my life. When you were kidnapped by the Gravedigger, I was scared that I would never see you again. But I always had faith, because you always came out on top. But when you went into that coma, I really thought you were going to lose. I honestly didn't think you were going to wake up. I realized then, that what I was feeling, was love. So, in conclusion, I've taken many chances throughout my partnership with you. When I started working with you, I got a partner. But when I came out, I came out, with the love of my life. And I'm ready to take a chance with you."

"So…that's a yes?"

"Of course. Seeley Booth, I will be honored, to be your wife. Because I've finally found my reason."

"And whats that?" he asked curiously.

"Love."

**_So the part I think I messed up was the whole ring thing. I dont know how much a 2 karat ring costs, or if thats even a nice ring. I got it off of a website so, blame them. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Things are finally starting to look my way. May finally be dating the guy that I've liked for a long time. Keeping my fingers crossed. Anyway, please review!! =)_**

**_Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Taylor. She is a major B/B supporter and is one of the only friends I have that is as obssesed with TV as I am. She is an amazing, super funny friend and my life would suck without her. Love ya Tay =)_**


	16. Never Alone

**_Sorry I took so long with this chapter. I've been really busy this weekend. A part of this chapter was suggested by Nyre The Black Rose and a question that EmilyBonesDavidBooth wanted answered. So without further a due, heres Chapter 16. Enjoy, and always remember, review!!_**

It was now 5 days later, a Thursday. Brennan had come home from the hospital and Booth moved in with her. Their engagement party was tomorrow. Brennan had never dreamed about her wedding, so of course Angela was helping her every step of the way.

Brennan and Angela were sitting in the diner, drinking coffee and going over wedding details.

"Alright, so where we having this chin ding? You want to go all out with it? Pretty white doves flying around…." Angela started to trail off.

"Angela. I don't want some big ceremony. Honestly. Just a nice little gathering with my closest friends would be nice."

"Bren. I respect your wishes. Really, I do. But you don't know how big of a deal this is. Please, I promise it wont be to over the top. Please?" she asked, pretending to pout.

Brennan sighed. "Fine."

"Yes! Now, bridesmaids."

"Well, you are the maid of honor of course. Cam, Amy….how many should I have?"

"Well who's Booth's grooms men?"

"I know Jared will probably be the best man, Hodgins, Wendell, Sweets, perhaps my brother. I don't know really."

"Well, lets call and find out." Angela whipped out her phone and dialed Booth's number.

"Booth."

"Hey Booth its Angela. Who all's your grooms men?"

"Um, my brother is the best man, Hodgins, Sweets, Wendell…wait, how many is Bones having?"

"We were calling you to find out."

"I guess I should ask her brother. So, probably 5."

"Alright, thanks Booth."

"Wait, who all's she having?"

"Me, Cam, Amy, and she couldn't decide the last 2."

"Well, tell her she should probably have Daisy, for Sweets ya know?"

"Yea. Well thanks Booth."

"Of course. Tell her I love her and will see her later."

"Will do." She hung up the phone. "Hes having his brother, Hodgins, Sweets, Wendell, and your brother."

"So, I guess I have to have Daisy be one huh?"

"Yea, that would be nice. She could walk down the aisle with Sweets."

"Alright, you and Jared, Hodgins and Cam, Sweets and Daisy, and Russ and Amy…but what about Wendell?"

"Looks like you need to find another bridesmaid."

She thought about it for a second.

"Margaret."

"Margaret..your cousin?"

"Yea. We get along…ok, now. I don't see why not."

"Ok. We got everyone matched up."

"Now what?"

"Wedding date."

"I think I should do this with Booth, if that's okay."

"Of course. I understand. But if you need any help, let me know."

"I will. Thanks Angela."

***

It was now Friday, the day of the engagement party. Booth and Brennan were getting ready. Brennan was doing her hair and noticed more was starting to fall out. She began to cry. Booth heard her and ran into the bathroom.

"Hey..babe, whats wrong?"

She held up a piece of her hair.

"Sweetie."

"No! I'm not going tonight. Im sorry. I just cant go to _my_ engagement party with a huge bald spot in the back of my head. Im not going!"

She slid herself down onto the floor. Booth did so as well, wrapping his arm around her. She continued to cry, laying her head on his shoulder.

"How bout I shave my head?"

"What?" she asked, lifting her head and looking at him.

"I told you that you weren't going through this alone. And if that means shaving my head, then so be it."

He got up and grabbed an electric razor. He turned it on.

"Wait! Are you serious about this?"

"Very."

"Well…can you shave mine and then I can shave yours?"

He smiled. "Are _you_ sure?"

"Very."

"Alright." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the ground. "Take a seat beautiful."

"That's the last time you'll be saying that after we do this."

He took his finger and pulled her chin up.

"You will always, be beautiful. Hair or not."

She smiled and kissed him. "Lets do this."

He took a deep breath and began. He hated having to ruin her beautiful, long, silky hair. But he didn't want her to feel like the cancer was winning. When he was done, he turned the razor off and heard her crying. He turned her around.

"You still look gorgeous."

"Let me see."

He grabbed a mirror and showed her and she began to cry once again.

"Its alright. We can get you a wig. Its fine." He handed her the razor. "My turn." He said, eagerly.

She took the razor and shaved his head. She held the mirror up.

"What a pair we are." He said laughing.

"We look like the Coneheads." She joked.

"_You_ know who the Coneheads are?"

"Of course, who doesn't?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

***

Later that night, they arrived at Hotel Marriot, being the last ones there. Angela looked out of the window and saw them.

"Their here! Their here!" she exclaimed.

She ran outside and over to the car. Booth stepped out of the car.

"Boo.." she stopped herself. She saw the most shocking thing she has ever seen.

"Whats, what happened to your hair?"

"I shaved it. You like it?"

"Um, sure…but why?"

He ran over to the other side of the car. Angela followed him, trying to get her answer.

"Booth answer me."

He was helping Brennan get out of the car when she got her answer.

"Hello Angela."

"Brennan? Why, why did you shave your head?"

"The cancer is already taking my life. I didn't want it to take my hair as well."

"And I shaved my head so she didn't feel alone."

Angela walked over and gave both of them a hug.

"I love you guys. So much."

"We love you too. And your dress is amazing." Brennan replied vehemently.

"Oh stop it. Tonights about you guys. C'mon, everybodys waiting for you."

She grabbed Brennans hand and Brennan grabbed Booth's and they walked into the hotel.

This would be one night they would never forget.

**_So I'm kinda struggling on how to proceed with the next chapter. Hope you liked this one. Please review!!_**

**_Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Miranda. Shes not a die hard Bones fan like me, but she does watch it when she gets the chance. She is the closest friend I have ever had. She has helped me through many sittuations and I can tell her everything. I know that she will stand by me through anything. Love ya Randa!!! =)_**


	17. Running Scared

**_I am sooo sorry I have taken this long to post. I've been so busy lately. This is a short chapter and I'm sorry for that. But I have to go to the doctors tonight because I think I resprained my tailbone. I'll try to get more when I can. Enjoy!! And always remember...review!!_**

Booth and Brennan waited in the lobby while Angela went in to announce them in.

"If I can have your attention please. Booth and Brennan have arrived, but theres something…different, about them. What your about to see, you can not gossip about. So without further a due, heres our favorite couple, Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan!"

Everyone started cheering and clapping. Booth and Brennan walked in and everybody was astounded. The applauding ceased.

"Thank you guys for coming." they managed to gulp out, noticing that everybody was staring at their drastic haircuts.

Angela shot them all dirty looks, and they all began cheering once again. Max walked over to Brennan.

"Sweetheart, you look….amazing. Congragulations."

"Thanks Dad." she said, hugging him.

He released her. "Booth."

"Sir?"

"Its about time." he said with a smile, holding his hand out to him.

"Thanks Max."

"No problem, now your tables over there, go enjoy yourselves."

"Where are you going Dad?"

"Just stepping outside for air. I'll be back."

And with that, he left the ballroom. Angela greeted them, and walked them to their table. While they were passing, friends/family/co-workers, patted and hugged the happy couple. Once they got to their table, Booth began to speak.

"I would like to thank you all for coming. You may be wondering about our hair. Well as you know, Brennan has breast cancer. She has recently started losing her hair and we decided to shave ours, together. So…that's done and over with." Everyone laughed. "I'm saving my big speech for later, so for right now…Eat, drink, and be happy!"

The crowd applauded. After the dinner was served, Booth and Brennan walked around, introducing each other to family, friends, or anyone they may not know. Brennan met a couple of Booth's army buddies, some people from the FBI she never met, his cousins, aunts, uncles, and other relatives.

While Booth was talking with Joe Denardo, a buddy of Booths, Brennan told him she had to use the restroom. She began to walk towards the bathrooms, when she overhead two of his army friends talking.

"Can you believe hes engaged to someone that has cancer? Not to mention shes a total bitch!"

"Oh I know. I've heard that shes cold hearted and all she cares for are dead people. Although she is gorgeous, rich, and famous..I don't see any other reason why Seeley would even like her."

"Well she wont be living to much longer, then he'll be engaged once again, and hopefully shes nothing like her."

"Yea and he calls her Bones. Like what the hell kind of a name is Bones? Obviously somethings wrong when you don't even call each other by your first names."

"But I bet shes good in bed."

"Knowing Seeley, and with a body like that, hell yeah."

Brennan began to cry. She heard enough. She snuck out of the back entrance, hoping no one would see her.

***

20 minutes later, Booth had noticed she wasn't back yet.

"Joe, have you seen my fiancée?"

"Not since she was standing here with us."

He gulped. "I'll be back."

He ran over to Angela.

"Angela! Have you seen Bones?"

"No why?"

"20 minutes ago she said she was going to the bathroom and I haven't seen her since."

"Maybe shes talking to someone Booth. Calm down."

"Calm down my ass."

He got up on the stage located in the middle of the room. He turned the microphone on.

"Has anyone seen Temperance Brennan?"

Everybody turned their attention to Booth.

"My sister's missing?" Russ asked.

"Has anyone seen her?"

Mostly everyone mumbled 'no.'

"Hodgins, Russ, Jared, Sweets. Come with me. If anyone sees her, please tell me, or Angela Montenegro on the left over here."

He jumped off the stage and over to the group that he had summoned.

"Bones went to the restroom 20 minutes ago and no one's seen her since."

"Could she still be in there?"

"No. No way. Somethings wrong, I can feel it. Sweets and Russ, check the lobby, then look everywhere else in the hotel. Hodgins and Jared, your with me. Meet back here in 15 minutes. Call my cell if you guys find her."

Everyone went their separate ways.

***

Brennan got a taxi and rushed back to her apartment. She hadn't stopped crying since she heard those assholes talking about her.

_"Maybe their right._ _Everyones always said that I was cold hearted. Well this is for the best I guess. At least he can be happy now". _she thought to herself.

She was packing her bags and didn't know where she was heading. She found a notebook and decided to leave Booth a letter.

_My dearest Booth, _

_I'm so sorry for what I'm doing. But, this, us…we don't work. I love you more than you could ever imagine. I don't see why, how, you could love a person like me. Yes, I have an outstanding body, I'm rich, and a best selling author but I don't see how anyone could love me. I'm cold hearted, out of touch, and don't care about anyone but dead people. I'm not good enough for you. I will come back…someday. But for right now, I need to get away. Move on, if you will. You deserve better than me, and I'm not going to stand in your way. I wish you the best. Tell Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and everyone else that I'm truly sorry and will miss them. I love you Booth, I really do, I just don't see how you could love me. Take care._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Bones_

**_Some of you might be angry at me right now and I'm sorry for that. I couldnt have everything go smootly for B/B now could I? New episodes tomorrow and I am totally geeked!! So please review!! _**

**_Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Pieper. She is an amazing friend and a new Bones lover. She helps me out soo much and I couldn't live my life without her. Good luck wit your bf Tay! Love ya =)_**

**_REVIEW!!!_**


	18. Leaving On a Jet Plane

**_2 chapters in one night?? Wow you guys are luckyy! I was really upset when I came home from the doctors because they told me that if I hurt my back one more time they would have to do surgery on it, and I would never be able to play softball again. So I figured the only thing to keep my mind off of it was writing this. Its much longer than usual, so I hope you enjoy! Review!!_**

Booth repeatedly tried calling Brennan's phone, but so far, no luck. Him, Jared, and Hodgins looked in the alley and the areas all around the hotel, nothing. Sweets and Russ looked everywhere through the hotel, nothing. Booth was growing frantic. They all met back up in the ballroom. Everyone had left, except for Angela, Cam, and Brennans closest friends.

"What if something happened? What if she got really sick?" Booth worried.

"Booth. Calm down. I'm sure shes fine wherever she is." Angela intervened.

"You don't know that Angela. She could be dead somewhere. She might have been kidnapped. She…"

"Might have needed some time to herself?"

He didn't answer.

"You know how easily Brennan gets scared with this kind of stuff. Just go home. She'll call you when shes ready."

"BUT WHAT IF SHES HURT? OR DEAD? I CANT JUST SIT AT HOME!" he shouted, infuriated about how calm everyone was being. "Bones would never just leave. She would've told someone where she was going."

"Booth, listen." Angela sat down next to him. "I know your worried, and upset..but listen to me. Brennan is my best friend. She has had a lot on her plate lately and maybe she just needed some much needed time to herself. To think about things, and maybe get a new perspective on life. Just, go home. Look around. Stay for at least 20 minutes. If shes not there, call me. Okay?"

He sighed a deep sigh. "Fine Angela. Thanks."

"No problem."

He stood up and gave her a hug.

"Shes fine. I know it."

He smiled, released her, and waved goodbye to his friends.

"Good luck." they all told him.

***

The ride home was very worry some. The whole way there, he thought about all the things that could've happened. Heart attack, kidnapped, seizure…killed. And then the one that he hoped but knew wasn't true…she needed time to herself. He pulled up to her apartment building. He entered the building, pressed the 5th floor on the elevator, and entered her apartment.

When he first walked in, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was where it was supposed to be. Then, he walked into their bedroom. He looked in the closet, most of her clothes were gone. One thing crossed his mind. _Shes not dead._ He looked around and noticed there was a piece of paper on the dresser that wasn't there this morning. He picked it up. It was her handwriting. He braced himself for what he was about to read.

_My dearest Booth, _

_I'm so sorry for what I'm doing. But, this, us…we don't work. I love you more than you could ever imagine. I don't see why, how, you could love a person like me. Yes, I have an outstanding body, I'm rich, and a best selling author but I don't see how anyone could love me. I'm cold hearted, out of touch, and don't care about anyone but dead people. I'm not good enough for you. I will come back…someday. But for right now, I need to get away. Move on, if you will. You deserve better than me, and I'm not going to stand in your way. I wish you the best. Tell Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and everyone else that I'm truly sorry and will miss them. I love you Booth, I really do, I just don't see how you could love me. Take care._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Bones_

By the time he finished reading it, he was in tears. He couldn't believe that she didn't think she was good enough for him. But the real reason he was upset though, was because he knew someone had to make her feel like this. She was fine before she went to the bathroom. Maybe she overheard someone talking about her. He began to think about all the places she could've gone. She didn't have anyone. They all lived here, in Washington D.C. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Angelas number.

"Hello?"

"Angela?"

"Booth. Hi."

"She, left."

"How do you know?"

"She left a fucking note!"

"What did it say?"

"Just..come over. Or better yet, I'll come to you. Are you at the Jeffersonian?"

"No. I'll come to you. Okay? Just stay there."

He hung up the phone. For some reason, he was now…angry. She left him. She let other people, if that's what it was, tell her she wasn't good enough for him. All he wanted to know was if she was okay. He didn't know how bad it hurt her, but obviously pretty bad if she left. He layed back on the bed and began to reminisce.

_**Booth**: Bones identifies bodies for us.  
**Bones:** Don't call me Bones_

_**Booth**: Temperance, partners share things. Builds trust.  
**Bones:** Since when are we partners?  
**Booth**: I apologize for the assumption._

_**Bones:** Everybody is pumping me.  
**Booth**: I'm sorry?  
**Bones:** For information on the case.  
**Booth**: Bones, they're only pretending to be interested in the case.  
**Bones:** Why?  
**Booth**: They're hitting on you.  
**Bones:** [laughs] Are you sure?  
**Booth**: Yes, I'm sure. You're the hottest thing this town has seen in a long time._

_**Booth**: Name?  
**Bones:** You know my name.  
**Booth**: Bones, you are making an official request to the FBI to be allowed to carry a concealed weapon. I have to follow protocol.  
**Bones:** Its ridiculous.  
**Booth**: Fine. Then we're done here. Do you want to get some coffee?  
**Bones:** My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan. _**  
_Booth_**_: Reason for wanting a gun?  
**Bones:** To shoot people.  
**Booth**: Not a good response.  
**Bones:** It's the truth.  
**Booth**: You know, I'm writing "self defense in the performance of my duties pursuing suspected felons as contracted out to the FBI." _**  
_Bones:_**_ So I can shoot them.  
**Booth**: Have you ever been charged with a felony?  
**Bones:** Charged or convicted?  
**Booth**: Charged.  
**Bones:** You know I have.  
**Booth**: I have to ask the questions.  
**Bones:** Bureaucratic nonsense.  
**Booth**: Never the less, name of the arresting officer?  
**Bones:** You. (Booth gives her a look.) Special Agent Seeley Booth. Do you need me to spell that for you?  
**Booth**: I can sound it out._

_**Booth:** You know, I let you down, Bones. I'm sorry._**  
_Bones:_**_ You saved my life._**  
_Booth: _**_Yeah but you know, I shouldn't... it shouldn't have gone down like that._**  
_Bones: _**_What a pair_

_**Bones: **(breaking down) I work at the Jeffersonian Institution. I'm a Forensic Anthropologist. I specialize in identif... in identifying... in identifying people when nobody knows who they are. My father was a science teacher. My mother was a bookkeeper. (she starts crying) My brother... I have a brother. I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan.  
**Booth:** I know who you are. Hey. I know. (he pulls her in) It's okay. Shh. It's gonna be alright._

They had been through so much together. They hated each other at first. And now…well they were, supposed to be getting married. He closed his eyes and drifted into a deep slumber.

***

Brennan was sitting in the rather uncomfortable airport chairs. She had been sitting there thinking long and hard. She felt bad for what she was doing, leaving her friends, family, and fiancée behind. But she knew she would come back someday, when the time was right.

"Now boarding Flight 262 to Montreal. Now boarding Flight 262 to Montreal." She heard the flight attendant announce.

She grabbed her carry-on bags and rose from her seat. She walked towards the boarder, handing her her ticket.

She was ready to leave everything she has ever known and loved…behind.

**_What'd we think? Any ideas about how Booth should find her? Anything you want to see? Let me know =)_**

**_Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Becky. We have been friends since as long as I can remember and she has always been there for me. Shes 18 and drives me anywhere at anytime. I'm gonna miss her when she goes off to college, but I'll see her when shes big and famous for finding the cure to cancer!! Love ya Beck!! =)_**


	19. I Run to You

**_Sorry it took so long for this. I've been sick once again and left my notebook in school with all my ideas. This is kind of short and I'm sorry for that. But midterms are coming up, so I have to study for that. But here it is. Enjoy!!!_**

Booth woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. He got up and slowly made his way there, knowing it was Angela. He grabbed and twisted the doorknob, and the door slowly opened.

"Hey Booth." she said, giving him a hug.

"Shes gone. You were right."

"Wheres the note?"

"In the bedroom."

He closed the door and they walked back to her bedroom. He handed her the note and sat on the bed as she read it.

"Wow. I'm sorry Booth. She'll be back though."

"You don't know that Angela. Something, or someone, obviously upset her really bad. We may never see her again."

"But I know Brennan, and she wouldn't just leave her job for to long."

He sprung from the bed and went out to the living room, gathering his things.

"Booth! Whats wrong?"

"Her job! She wouldn't leave unless she could continue to do her job."

"And?"

"And..the only other forensic anthropologist job is in Montreal."

"So…you think she went to Montreal?"

"I don't know for a fact, but it's a good chance." He grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going?"

"To the airport to get the love of my life."

"But what if shes already gone?"

"Well then….thats a chance I'll just have to take."

He ran out of the apartment, leaving Angela alone, and worried about her friend.

***

For some reason, Brennan couldn't find enough momentum to get on the plane. She was now sitting once again in the uncomfortable airport seats, waiting for her flight to come for the last time. She knew this time, she had to board.

"Now boarding Flight 320 to Montreal. This is the final departure tonight."

Well..it was now or never. She gathered her things once again and walked to the attendant.

"Have a nice flight."

She began walking into the terminal, when she heard someone yell her name.

"Temperance Brennan!"

She turned around and saw Booth running towards her. She was in shock.

"How in the world did he know I would be going to Montreal?" she thought to herself.

Then she remembered what she had told them their second case together.

_**Booth: You know, you aren't the only forensic anthropologist in town.**_

Brennan: Yes, I am! The next nearest is in Montreal. Parlez-vous francais?

She found herself walking towards him, wanting to jump into his arms. But for some reason, she was angry at him. She knew he wasn't the one who had said those things about her, but she still found herself a little mad at him.

"What are you doing here Booth? I'm going to miss my flight."

"I don't care. Please talk to me." He begged her to follow him.

"Fine."

He grabbed her hand and they went and sat in the chairs.

"What happened?"

She didn't answer.

"What the hell happened Bones! Please talk to me."

"I'm not good enough for you."

"Bones….who the hell made you believe that?"

"Your two army buddies. They said I was a bitch and cold and they couldn't see how you could love me."

"Wait…Matt and Tom?"

"I don't know. I never met them."

"Babe." He placed his hand on top of hers. "You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me..besides Parker. Yeah it was hard to like you at first, but I got to see a side of you that no one else did. I got to meet the warm, caring, intelligent, and..somewhat funny Temperance Brennan. And I fell in love with her. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Please, you are what I need. If anything, your to good for me. So please, don't let assholes tell you things that arent and never will be true. So will you continue to be my fiancee?"

She was crying now, squeezing his hand everytime her heart skipped a beat.

"Well…they were right about one thing."

"Whats that?"

"I am good in bed."

They started laughing.

"So what do you say? Will you be my wife?"

"That depends. Will you still be my husband if I'm bald, moody, and sick?"

"Forever and always."

She smiled as he pulled her closer to him and crushed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They finally stopped when their bodies couldn't go another second without air.

"Lets go home."

He grabbed her stuff and they joined hands.

***

Tim Sullivan was coming out of the terminal, when he saw a couple holding hands. At first he didn't think nothing of it, but then he did a double take. Was that Booth? He couldn't tell because neither of them had hair, but he had a feeling that it was his old friend. He decided to approach him.

"Booth?"

The couple turned and all three were shocked at the site in front of them.

"Tempe?"

"Sully?"

**_Pleaseeeee dont be mad! I promise he will not come between B/B. They have been through to much and I wouldnt do that to you guys. So please review, and dont be to mean =(_**

**_Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Alaina. She is the funniest person I know and I couldnt go to school and be happy without her. She also got me and my bf together so I love her for that. ILY Laneyyyyyyyy =)_**


	20. Pants on the Ground

**_So I just watched the latest episode and the ending was amazing!! So I got the inspiration to post this chapter. I've been working on other chapters in study hall, so I should be able to post quite frequently. So without further due, heres chapter 20! This is my longest story EVER and I have never gotten so many reviews. So please, keep them up!! Enjoy!_**

"What happened to you?" Sully asked, astonished that he was standing in front of his very bald former lover.

She cleared her throat. "Breast cancer."

"I just shaved my head for moral support." Booth cut in.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

No one responded.

"So I'm guessing you two are together now?" he asked, bobbing his head at their conjoined hands.

"Yea uh, were engaged."

"Oh well then, I guess congragulations are in order."

Once again, no one responded.

"You look great though Tempe."

"I'm sorry, but we have to get home." Booth interuppted.

"Of course, it was…nice seeing you guys."

"Uh-huh. How long you in town for?" Booth asked.

"I'm thinking about permanentely."

"Well that's nice. Maybe we can catch up some other time?"

Booth and Brennan were now walking away.

"Sure. Same number Booth?"

"Yea. Bye Sully."

"See ya Booth. Tempe."

They turned and walked towards the exit.

***

"You okay?" Booth asked Brennan, who was very flustered and hadn't spoken for nearly 20 minutes.

"I always wandered what I would do if he came back. Hit him? Kiss him? Ignore him? Hate him?"

"Please don't kiss him." Booth interrupted.

"Don't worry, I have no intention on kissing him. But as I was saying, I never thought that I would do nothing at all. I mean, I am angry, don't get me wrong, I didn't even want to talk to him, but I'm kinda happy to see him."

"Ha-ha. Im not."

"I know. What I mean by that is, I'm happy hes not dead. Wait, I thought you liked Sully."

"I did. But after he broke your heart, no. Plus, I was kind of jealous of him."

"Why?"

"He had you."

She smiled for the first time after seeing Sully.

"Aw." She reached over and kissed him on the cheek. "But I wished it was you."

"I bet you did." They laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

***

They had now arrived at their apartment. Booth got the keys out and opened the door.

"Brennan!" Angela came running out of the kitchen and straight to Brennan. Angela wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Hi Angela."

"I missed you sweetie! What the hell happened?"

"Long story."

"You'll tell me later though, right?"

"Of course. Now can you please, let go of me?"

"Oh, sorry."

"Theres one slight problem though." Booth intervened.

"What now?" Angela asked, as they all three walked over to the couch.

"Sullys back." Brennan answered.

"What? Is that why you left?"

"No. Of course not. We saw him at the airport. Apparently, hes staying for good."

"Did you guys talk to him?"

"Uh, sort of. He asked what happened to Brennan, she told him about the breast cancer, he said he wants to catch up, that's basically it."

"Wow. Are you okay Bren?"

"Yea I'm fine. I'm kind of puzzled as to if I should talk to him or not."

"Well sweetie, I know he broke your heart and left you, but everybody deserves second chances. Your with Booth now, he wont try anything…hopefully, just…give him another chance."

Brennan looked at Booth.

"What do you think?" she asked, not knowing whether to take her best friends advice.

He sighed. "I guess. Just as long as he doesn't try anything on you."

"If he does, I give you permission to punch him."

"Oh I'll do it without your permission."

They all three laughed.

"Its so good to have you back Bren."

"I was gone for like, 8 hours, give or take."

"I know but we didn't know where you were and it bothered us."

"I know. I'm sorry I scared you guys like that."

"Its fine. Just as long as you tell me what happened."

"Booth, can you give us a couple minutes?"

"Of course. I have to go take care of something anyway."

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, as Angela squealed.

He left Brennan and Angela alone to talk.

***

Booth walked into the Founding Fathers and saw the man he had been looking for.

"Seeley. Hey."

"Tom. Follow me."

Tom followed Booth out into the alley behind the FF.

"Seeley. Whats going on?"

Booth slammed Tom up against the wall.

"What the hell did you say about my fiancée?"

"I, I don't know what your talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You and Mike were talking about her. Well guess what. She overhead you. And I almost lost her because of you assholes."

"Seeley. I'm sorry. I just don't know what you see in her."

Booth punched him in the face.

"She may not show other people, but she is sweet, kind, caring, smart, beautiful, and sometimes funny. She is the most amazing women I have ever met. Other people may not be able to see that, but luckily, I do. She is very strong willed and doesn't let anyone tell her what to do. She has had a very hard time in life, just like me, and we can relate to each other. Both her parents abandoned her when she was 15, and so did her brother shortly after. She was put into foster care and didn't have anyone to be there for her. But I promise, I will always be. So next time I ever hear you talking about her, I will personally kick your ass. And you can give Mike the same message."

"I'm sorry Seeley."

"Yea, you should be."

Booth kicked him in the gut, turned around, and left Tom laying in the ailey.

**_Bad ass Booth is back baby!! I just had to put that in there. No one talks crap on Brennan and gets away with it. I'll be working on chapter 21 in study hall tomorrow, if no two hour delay, so please review!!_**

**_Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Michael. We share alot of the same tv interests and its AMAZING! I walk into biology every Friday and he sits down next to me and we talk about the previous nights episode. He is majorly funny and one of my best guy friends. Dont worry Josh, your still my number 1. And I promise you will have a chapter dedicated to you. Love you like a BROTHER Mike!! =)_**


	21. I Thought I Loved You Then

**_Sooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been a busy busy Bones fan this weekend. This chapter might be kind of short. But trust me, I've been working on this every single day in study hall, thats if I dont have other homework to work on. Enough rambling, heres chapter 21._**

"So what happened?" Angela asked concerned.

"I didn't think I was good enough for him."

"Who let you believe that? Because the Brennan I know wouldn't let anyone tell her something like that and get away with it."

"Well, maybe its because I'm so vulnerable because of the whole cancer dilemma."

"Yea, that does change someones feelings drastically. But who told you that?"

"Two of Booth's army buddies. I went to go to the bathroom and they were standing outside of it talking about me. They said I was a cold, heartless bitch and said they didn't know what Booth saw in me. I know if I wasn't under so much stress, I would've kicked their asses right then and there. But since my feelings are all screwed up, I took it to the heart. So I left."

Angela gave Brennan a hug.

"Sweetie. Booth loves you. Your not cold or heartless, or a bitch. Don't you think this is why you should take my advice and open yourself up to people? Show everybody your true self? Everyone of us get to see a different side to you, Booth more so. I think you should offer yourself up to people. Maybe then, they'll see how you really are and get proved wrong."

"Thanks Ange. I'll…consider all the information you have just granted me with."

"Thank you sweetie. I love you. We all do. But enough about that, lets talk about Sully."

"How about we don't?" Brennan sighed.

"Well how do you feel now that hes back?"

"You know, I really don't feel like talking about him. It's been a long day and all I want right now is to get a lot of sleep before chemo tomorrow."

"Alright..Call me if you need anything." She gave her one last hug.

"Will do."

"And..I'm glad your back."

"Me too."

Angela left Brennan alone as she fell asleep on the couch.

***

Brennan awoke to the sound of knocking on the door.

"Booth must've forgot his key." She thought.

She walked over to the door, unlocked it, and opened the door to find the last person she wanted to see.

"Sully."

"Hi Tempe. Can I come in?"

"Umm…"

She thought about everything Angela had said about second chances.

"Sure."

Sully walked in as Brennan closed the door.

"Wheres Booth?"

"He uh, went to the store."

"Oh."

"You can…sit down."

"Thanks."

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No I'm fine."

There was silence.

"What are you doing here Sully?"

"I came to talk to you."

"Ok? Begin."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I broke your heart. I'm sorry I haven't been here for the past 3 years. But I'm here now and I want to continue to be here throughout this whole cancer thing. I want to try again."

"I'm sorry, but I don't need you. I've got Booth."

"But..can we at least be friends? I want to support you."

"I don't want your support. I haven't had your support for 3 years! Who has been there? Booth! Hes the one that's been here throughout everything. Hes the one that jumped in front of a bullet to save my life. Hes the one that ws there when my father went on trial for muder. Hes the one that I wanted to father my child." She sighed. "Hes the one that I want to spend the rest of my cancerous life with. He's the one. You never will be. So if you're here to try to seduce me or try anything..get out!"

By this time, Booth was listening by the door.

"But Temperance. I just want to be your friend. I want to have you in my life, some way. Even if I cant be with you."

"No! Get out!"

Booth thought it was time to make his presence known.

"I think my fiancée said to get out."

"Booth. All I…"

"No. I'm not in a very..forgiving mood. I have enough notion to kick your ass right here, right now."

"Fine. Fine. I'll go. I just wanted to apologize for what I've done. I'm sorry."

Sully turned towards the door.

"But just know Tempe. I'll always love you."

Booth had heard enough. He punched Sully straight in the face, causing him to fall hopelessly to the ground.

"You just had to get those final words in. Well thank you, because I've been wanting to do that for a long time. You broke Bone's heart. And that's something, no one will ever forgive you for. If you really loved her, you wouldn't have left her, or you would've fought long and hard to get her to go with you."

"I couldn't! The only reason she stayed was because of you! How could I compete with Seeley Booth? The FBI's number 1 field agent. The world's greatest dad. The best friend to all the squints, police officers, firemen, everyone in this city. The love of my life's, love of her life. I couldn't compete with you. Because I knew if she did come, she would be thinking about _you._ She would miss _you_. She would want to come back to _you. _She would love…_you._ Arent you happy though? If I wouldn't have left, you might not have ever been able to be with her."

He stood up.

"I do love you Temperance. I always will. But I know that Booth will always be your number 1. Congragulations on your engagement. Good luck with battling the cancer. I hope you come out on the other side."

And with that, Sully left, leaving Booth and Brennan….speechless.

**_What'd we think? Happy Sully finally got what was coming to him? Happy he's leaving them alone? Let me know. As always, pleaseeeeeee review!! I will deff update tomorrow if I get enough motivation. ;)_**

**_Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my niece Kendra. She is the one thing that keeps me going every day. She is the sweetest little baby ever and I love her to death. She dances to the Bones theme song, and it cracks me up! She might not watch it now, but trust me, when she gets old enough, I'll make sure she watches every single episode on DVD. LOL. Love you Kendra =)_**


	22. Just To See You Smile

**_I know I promised you I would update yesterday, and trust me, I tried. But for some reason my document manager wouldnt let me upload anything. So as soon as I got home today, I made sure to put this up. I would also like to thank all of you who have stuck with me through this. I know I have a lot of medical inaccuracies, and I'm sorry for that. But I'm only 14 and learn what I can. Plus, all the information I got was from a website, so dont be mad at me. But please, continue to review/story alert/author alert/read whenever you can. This is one of my fav stories and most successful also. Sorry for rambling, I had to vent. Lol. Enjoy chapter 22!_**

"You okay?" Booth asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yea I guess. I'm angrier then I thought."

"I can tell. But I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For saying all those good things about me being there for you."

"Well you have. You've always been there and have never let me down."

"I will always…be there. I will never let you, or my son, down ever. You guys are the most important things in the world to me."

She reached up and kissed him.

"Thank you."

"Its getting late. You wanna go to bed?" he asked, yawning as he did so.

"I would love to."

They joined hands and walked back to the bedroom, where they fell asleep in each others arms.

***

The next morning, Brennan was up getting ready for chemo. Booth was still sound asleep. She put on a pot of coffee and had toast in the toaster. She felt really energized, like she could accomplish anything. It was now 9:00 and chemo started at 10:00. She went and woke Booth up.

"Babe. Booth. Wake up its 9:00."

His eyes opened and he saw the most gorgeous thing he could ever wake up to.

"Good morning to you too."

"Come on. We have to leave in 20 minutes."

"But its not till 10."

"But we should be there early. We're always there early."

"Fine. Fine."

He got up out of bed.

"You need to learn better morning manner."

"You need to learn how to wake up easier."

He pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"You need a shower. And try brushing your teeth while your at it." she joked.

"Ha-ha very funny."

He walked into the bathroom. He was happy to see her so energetic and happy, but he knew it wouldn't last after chemo. This was the thing he dreaded every Tuesday. She would be happy in the morning, but after they came home, she would be miserable. Vomiting every 5 minutes, her face pale. He couldn't stand seeing her like that. But if that was what was going to keep her there with him, then he would deal with it.

He brushed his teeth, then jumped into the shower. About 10 minutes later, he got out, wrapped his towel around him, and walked into the bedroom. Brennan was sitting there with an angry look in her eye.

"Whats wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I said I wanted to leave in 20minutes. It has been almost 15 minutes and your not even dressed yet."

"I'm sorry. I'm getting dressed now. Why are you being so defensive about what time we leave?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry if I'm coming off a little…pushy."

"Its fine. I know your stressed every Tuesday. Your scared, nervous. That's fine. Just don't take it out on me."

"I'm sorry. Whenever your ready to leave, we'll go."

"Just let me get dressed and we'll leave in probably 5 minutes."

He kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For sticking with me when I act like this."

He grabbed her hand.

"What did we talk about last night? I will never leave you. Don't you believe me?"

"Of course I do. I just wanted to thank you."

"Well…your certainly welcome."

He kissed her once again as he put his shirt and jeans on.

"Ready?"

"That's all?"

"Yup. Lets go."

They walked out into the kitchen, grabbed their coffee, and headed to the hospital.

***

"Angela, can I ask you a question?" Cam asked, stepping into Angela's office.

"Uh sure."

"Is this by any chance your home pregnancy test? I mean, not to be rude, but you and Wendell are sexually active."

"Yea, but so is Brennan. Why is it so important?"

"Because Michelle was here earlier and the only people that use that bathroom besides me are you and Dr. Brennan."

Angela cleared her throat, indicating someone else was in the room.

"Hodgins. I'm so sorry. I thought we were alone."

"Its fine. Angela, you can tell me if you are pregnant. I can…try, to be happy for you and Wendell."

"No Cam. Its not mine. Ask Brennan." She said, coming off a little angry.

"I would, but shes at chemo and after she'll be sick."

"Then ask her tomorrow." Angela shouted, and stormed off out of the room.

"Whats her problem?"

"I have no idea. I'll go talk to her."

Hodgins patted Cam on the back, reassuring her Angela would be fine, and left.

***

"Angela. Hey Angela! Wait up!" Hodgins chased after Angela. He followed her all the way down to the Egyptology Department, where Cleopatras bed layed. Hodgins noticed she was crying.

"Angie."

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Why do you still try?"

"Try what?"

"To be there for me. I know it must kill you to see me with Wendell, but you still try to comfort me. Why?"

"Because I still love you I guess."

"How? After everything we've been through. And everything I have done. You still can say you love me?"

"Angie. I will always love you. We've been through so much together and I wouldn't change anything. Yeah it does hurt me seeing you with Wendell, and when Cam said you might be pregnant, it hurt me even more. But as long as your happy, that's all I care about. You deserve the best, and Wendell's a good guy. I wouldn't want to see you with anyone else, besides me. I love you Angela. And if theres any chance that you still love me, well then that's cool. And maybe we can try again. But if you don't, stay with Wendell, because hes a good guy and…."

Before Hodgins could finish his speech, Angela pressed her lips to his and kissed him in a way she had never kissed anyone before. He wrapped his arms around her and they began devouring each other.

They fell back onto Cleopetras bed, and began to make sweet love.

**_Thats right people, Hodgins and Angela are backk!!! Also, who has the positive pregnancy test? Your answer is soon to come. I'm not sure whether I should have the next chapter during Brennan's chemo, or after when shes sick. So please let me know what you want. As always, REVIEW!!_**

**_Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Monica, a.k.a iheartboness. She has helped me throughout this whole story, and I am very greatful. She has also written some good stories about Bones and Glee, so go check them out. Thanks Monica =)_**


	23. Living Our Love Song

**_Sorry I didnt post yesterday. I had a history outline to do alllll night!! BTW, last night's episode was amazing!! Cant wait till April. So here it is, ch 23. Enjoy!!_**

It had been a long day for Booth and Brennan. They were now in the car on their way home. Booth looked over and noticed Brennan was sleeping. He thought she was the most beautiful thing on the planet. Once they arrived at their apartment, he hated the thought of waking her. He decided to carry her.

He picked her up, trying not to wake the sleeping beauty. She stirred a little bit, but then went back to sleep. It was a hard task opening the door with her in his arms, but he managed. He put his keys on the island and took her back to the bedroom. He gently layed her down. He covered her up and kissed her head.

"I love you." He whispered, and headed towards the door.

"Booth?"

He turned around, disappointed that he woke her.

"Yes?"

"Theres something I have to tell you."

"What is…" he got interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing in the living room.

"I'll be right back. Then we'll talk. Okay?"

She nodded her head agreeingly. He walked out into the living room, picking up the phone.

"Booth."

"Booth. Its Cam. Could we meet somewhere? Theres something I have to tell you."

"Why cant you just tell me on the phone? Bones was just about to…."

"Dr. Brennan's pregnant." she blurted out, not even letting him finish.

Booth was in shock. "W-What? How do you know?"

"I found a positive pregnancy test here at the lab."

"And that means it Bones'?"

"I tested it. Its hers."

He sighed. "Why didn't she tell me?"

But then he thought.

"She was getting ready to tell me something before you called."

"Maybe that's it. I'm sorry if I meddled, but I thought you should know."

"Thanks Camille."

"Your welcome Seeley."

He hung up the phone. All kinds of different emotions filled Booth at this moment. Fear, happy, excited, proud, scared. Why scared? Because he knew that the chance that Brennan might be taken off this planet grew everyday. But he summoned up the courage and walked into the bedroom, prepared for what was about to come.

"Sorry about that it was…"

"I'm pregnant."

He laughed in his mind, because that was the third time now that he has been interrupted.

"I know."

"I'm sorry I…wait, did you just say you knew?"

"Yea. Cam just called me. She told me she found your pregnancy test at the Jeffersonian."

"She has no right! I was to be the one to tell you. That was none of her business!"

"She was just being a good friend."

"No! She was not. She was being nosy! And I don't respect that."

"I know babe. But enough about Cam. Lets talk about this baby."

"What about it?"

"Well, lets start off with how far along are you?"

"About a month. I just found out yesterday."

"Ok. Well, do you want to keep it?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I just…I don't know."

"I know we haven't discussed this since your brain tumor, but I haven't stopped wanting a baby."

"And I haven't stopped thinking about having a baby with you."

She reached over and kissed him.

"Have you scheduled an appointment yet?"

"Yes. Its on Friday."

"Great. I love you so much Bones."

"I love you too."

"Theres another matter we need to discuss?"

"Yes?"

"The wedding. Is it still next month? Or do you want to change it earlier, or later?"

"Its still March 22."

"Ok. I cant wait to be your husband."

"As I cant wait to be your wife."

They kissed once again.

"What time is it?"

"5. You want to go watch a movie or something?"

"What movie do you have in mind? Because I probably never heard of anything you like."

"Well, what do you want to watch?"

"I heard of a movie called 'The Notebook', I've been wanting to watch that, but I never have the time."

"The Notebook it is. I'm going to run to the video store and get it, while you stay here and get some rest."

"Your going to run to the video store? Don't you think its awfully cold outside?"

"Figure of speech Bones. Figure of speech." He corrected as he kissed her forehead. "Be back in a little bit."

"Okay. Hurry back."

"I'll try."

He left, as Brennan walked into the living room and sat on the couch, taking Booth's advice, and fell asleep.

***

Angela was at her house when there was a knock on the door. She got up and slowly made her way to answer it. She opened the door, not surprised by who was there.

"Jack. Hi."

"Hello Angela." He cleared his throat. "May I come in?"

"Uh..sure."

She stood aside as he walked in and she closed the door.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. I uh, just wanted to see where we stood."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Angela. We had sex earlier. After I declared that I still loved you. And now we're back to this?"

"Hodgins?"

Hodgins turned around to see Wendell walking out of Angela's bedroom, in nothing but boxers.

"Did you just say you slept together?"

"Wendell, I…"

"No Angela. I want to hear Hodgins explain this."

"Are you serious Angela? Your gonna have sex with me, then run back to Wendell? Why would you do this?"

"Hodgins! I said to talk to me. Not Angela. Did you sleep together?"

"YES! I just said that! I still love her Wendell. Although, I think you know that. I tried to be happy for you guys, but..I cant. There for a second, I thought Angela was still in love with me. But I guess I was sadly mistaken."

He turned around, tears in his eyes, and headed to the door.

"Hodgins." He heard Angela say.

"Goodbye Angela."He said harshly, sadness evident in his tone.

He slammed the door, and vowed never to speak to Angela Montenegro again.

**_I know I said Hodgins and Angela were backk. And trust me, they are. But its not gonna be easy. What'd you guys think about Brennan having the posititve pregnancy test? Ha-ha. Also, if I messed up with how far along she is, pleeeaasseee let me know. My guy cousin told me to put that, so I'm sorry if its wrong. Lol. Anyway, as always, REVIEW!!_**

**_Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Tyler. I havent seen him in a couple years and I really miss him. But we have been keeping in touch and I cant wait to see him this summer. I miss you Tyler!! _**


	24. Mercy

**_So....I am very happy. Why you may ask? Because I am involved in the Great Blizzard of '10. Haha. Its very frustrating, but I have been so bored I've been working on this. I am sooo happy I still have power, unlike others. If it keeps up, we might not have school for at least 2 or 3 days =) So enjoy!!_**

Booth was walking down the street back to his car. He got the movie, bought some popcorn and was so happy Brennan was in such a great mood after chemo. The only thing she did was sleep. He couldn't wait to get home and spend time watching a movie with his fiancée and unborn child.

He was almost to the car when someone pulled him from behind into an alley. The mystery man pushed him up against a wall of a building, when Booth noticed who his attacker was. Mike Crompton.

"What the hell Mike?"

"You think your all big and tough now because your some big FBI agent?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Tom told me what you did to him. _You can give Mike the same message?_" he quoted. "Well who's sending the message now tough guy?"

Booth swung Mike around as he was now the one pinned against the wall.

"You talked shit on my finacee! No one. Ever. Talks about Bones. Ever!!"

"Shes a freak Booth. She think shes better than everyone because shes so smart. She has no social skills. Shes rude, cold, come on Seeley. Your obviously blind."

"You know what? Everything you just said was what I thought of her before I actually got to know her. She is not a freak. She does not think shes better than anyone. Maybe she did before, but now she takes other peoples feeling into consideration. Yes, she is a genius, and it does get annoying sometimes. But I love her Mike. Why cant you just be happy for me?"

"You used to be so free willing Seeley. You always talked about the type of woman you was going to marry. But a cold hearted scientist that has cancer never fit your description."

Booth punched him in the face.

"She just got the cancer. I'm not just going to dump her because of it. We have been partners for 5 years. We have been through so much together. And, shes pregnant. That's right, I'm going to be a father, again. And I am the happiest man in the world right now and…."

Before he could finish Mike pushed him on the ground.

"I'm tired of talking. I'm tired of you trying to get me to change my mind about her. Tom might not have fought back, but that's because hes a pussy. But I will."

He started kicking him.

"Come on Special Agent. Show me how you would handle a suspect."

Booth got up. "Mike."

"What?"

"This one's for Bones."

With all his power, Booth punched Mike straight in the face, knocking him on the ground. He turned around and began to walk away. Little did he know that Mike got up, found a crowbar and was now walking towards him.

"Hey Booth."

Booth turned around, sighing.

"Wh.."

Mike swung the crowbar as it hit Booth in the face and he fell to the ground. Mike threw the bar on the ground and walked away.

***

It was now 10:00. Brennan woke up and noticed Booth wasn't home yet. She began to worry. She picked up the phone and called his cell. It rang about 7 times before his voicemail came on. Her stomach tied up in knots. She grabbed her keys and was determined to go to the video store and find out what happened.

***

"Excuse me. I need to know if you have seen someone today."

The worker stared at her bald head.

"I have cancer. You can stop staring now. This is important."

"What does this person look like?"

"He's approximately 6' 1", 1.85 meters tall. He's bald, brown eyes. He came here about 5 hours ago to buy a romantic drama called 'The Notebook.'"

"Oh him. I laughed because he was buying a chick flick."

"Chick flick. I'm not familiar with the term."

"Uh..nevermind. Yea I saw him."

"Was it approximately 5 hours ago?"

"I don't know. Just about, I guess."

"Did you see which way he went?"

"Um, I'm sorry but no."

"Thank you for your help."

"Your uh, welcome."

She ran out of the store. She decided to turn left. She was walking down the road and past an alley when she heard someone groaning. She thought it was the right thing to do to see what it was. She turned down the alley and saw a man laying beside a garbage dumpster.

As she got closer, she noticed the mysterious man was bloody, and had a huge cut near his eye.

"Sir? Are you al….Oh my god." she said, noticing that the man was none other than her fiancée and baby's daddy.

"Booth?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"B..B…Bones?" he groaned.

"What happened?" she said, tears streaming down her face.

"M..Mi..Mike."

"Mike did this? The one who was talking about me?" she asked, taking her jacket off and applying pressure to his wound.

"Yeah. He jumped me. We fought a little. Then the next thing I know, I woke up laying in an alley, blood everywhere on me."

"Aw Booth."

"I'm fine. Just, take me home."

"No! We're going to the hospital."

"Bones. Please no. I just want to go home and lay down. Please?"

She sighed. She knew this was bad.

"Can you at least let Cam check you out?"

"Cam? Why Cam?"

"Because she knows more about medical stuff."

He sighed.

"Its either that or the hospital. Take your pick."

"Lets…go see Cam."

"That's what I thought."

She helped him up.

"Wheres your car?"

"Around the corner."

She helped him into the passengers side of the car as she drove to the Jeffersonian for Cam's help.

**_What'd we think?? I know B/B have been through one thing after the other, but I love drama. But I'm doubting how much longer I can keep this story going. I know how I am ended the story, finally. I'm thinking about a...30 chapter story? If you have anything you want to see, please tell me now. Of course, their going to get married, and have the baby. Which, I'm trying to figure out who to fit that into 6 chapters. If I have to, I will make it maybe 32 chapters? I dont know. Still thinking about things. Anyway, for those who are in this blizzard like me, may we pray for it to end, but pray for no school. Haha. REVIEW!! =)_**

**_Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to all the breast cancer survivors and victims. You are the inspiration for my story, and I greatly admire your struggle to survive. To the victims, I am very sorry. Cancer is a bitch, and I dont wish it on anybody. To any women who has not been checked, do so. I know I'm young, but I know the importance of getting things checked. Thank you to everyone who has donated money to some sort of cancer charity or fund. Its people like you, who give hope to people like them. _**


	25. Truth and Consequences

**_So I wrote this yesterday and went to put it up last night, and of course, my power went out! That's one thing I hate about this damn blizzard. But still, I'm thinking no school tomorrow because some people wont get power till FRIDAY!! So I'm counting my blessings. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming. Enjoy!!_**

Brennan and Booth slowly made their way to Cam's office. They almost passed the platform, when Hodgins came running off of it.

"Whoa! What happened?"

"Hodgins? What are you doing here?"

"I need to lose myself in work. Keep my mind off Angela. What happened?"

"Long story." Brennan answered as they continued walking towards Cams office.

"You need some help."

"That would be lovely." Booth said.

"Lovely dude? Seriously?"

Hodgins quickly opened Cam's door, startling her.

"Hodgins! Whats wr…Booth? What happened?"

"Mike Crompton hit him in the face with a crowbar."

"What? Why?"

"Not important. He needs medical attention right now."

"Why didn't you take him to the hospital then?"

"He didn't want to. Can you help?"

"Um, I don't have any stitches."

"Theres some in the medical supply closet." Hodgins said, trying to help out.

"Go get it."

"Right. How many are we uh…talking about?"

"Get the whole box. And needles."

"Anything else?"

"Yea uh, gauze, rubbing alcohol, that should be all."

He ran out of the room.

"Booth. What the hell happened?"

"He jumped me." he said, sitting on the couch. "I went to the video store to rent a movie for me and Bones to watch and he jumped me. We fought a little. I thought I had him down. I turned around to go back to my car, when the next thing I know I was in laying beside a garbage dumpster, bloody, and a crowbar was laying beside me."

"Why did he do this? I thought you guys were friends."

"He did it for me." Brennan interrupted. "Him and Tom were talking about me. Bad things. And that's why I left. Wait, how did they find out you knew?"

"I kind of, uh, roughed Tom up a little bit and told him I would do the same to Mike."

"Booth!"

"What? They talked shit on you. They don't see how happy I am with you. No one is going to treat my fiancée like that. No one!"

Cam just smiled at the scene in front of her. She had never seen Booth act like that for anyone besides his son. She had known him for a long time, and seeing him this way, happy, and in love, was refreshing, even if he wasnt with her.

"I got everything." Hodgins exclaimed, running into the office.

"Alright Booth, lay back."

Hodgins handed her the stitches and she sewed him all up. He held Brennans hand and squeezed any time it hurt.

About 10 minutes later, Cam announced "All done."

Booth sighed a huge relief. "How many stitches?"

"22."

"Thanks Cam."

"No problem."

"Um, Hodgins, Booth. Can I speak to Cam alone for a second?"

"Uh, sure." They both said, as they exited the room.

"Whats wrong Dr. Brennan?"

"I am very angry with you, and have lost great respect for you."

"For what? Stitching your fiancee's face?"

"No. For telling him I was pregnant before I had the chance."

"Oh. Dr. Brennan I'm…"

"No! That was very unprofessional of you. And quite frankly, it was none of your business. I was going to tell Booth when I was ready. Which was actually, right before you called."

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan. I know I shouldn't have done that, now. I don't know why I did it. It really was none of my business, and I don't expect you to forgive me. Hey, if you want to slap me, or even punch me, go right ahead. I deserve it."

Cam was surprised when instead of the slapping or punching she thought she deserved, she got a hug.

"Why..why are you hugging me?"

"I'm not going to hold a grudge. Life is to short for me right now to stay mad at someone. Just please, don't do tell him anything before asking me. Ok?"

"I…I promise."

Brennan smiled.

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan."

She nodded in forgiveness.

Meanwhile…..

***

"Hey Hodgins. You want to do something fun?"

"Yea man. Like what?"

"Help me arrest somebody."

"Really!? I've always wanted to. But, are you in the right condition?"

"Of course. I'm fine. It might hurt a little, but its nothing a little vicodin cant cure."

"Alright then. Lets go."

"Wait, I have to tell Bones first. I don't want her to worry again."

"Okay."

Booth opened the door.

"Hey Bones. Hodgins is going to take me to his house to get some things."

"Like what?"

"Nothing important. Stay here with Cam so I know your safe."

"But Booth."

"Please?"

She sighed. "Fine."

"Thanks Bones. Be back in a little. Love you."

He slammed the door as Booth and Hodgins headed to the car.

"So who we arresting?"

"Mike Crompton."

***

Booth stopped at the office and grabbed his gun, badge, and handcuffs. They were now on their way to Mike's. Booth knocked on his apartment door. Booth handed Hodgins his extra gun, to go along with the handcuffs he had received.

"Only if something goes wrong."

Hodgins nodded in reply.

It wasn't long before the door in front of Booth was now open, with Mike standing in the doorway.

"Oh great. What do you want now?"

Booth flashed his badge.

"I know your FBI dumbass."

"That's not why I'm showing you it, this is."

Hodgins stepped past Booth and slapped a part of the handcuffs on Mike's hand.

"What the hell's this?"

"Mike Crompton. You are under arrest for assaulting a federal officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law. _That's_ why I'm the big FBI agent."

Booth kneed him in the gut while Hodgins put the other handcuff on behind his back. Booth grabbed his arm and walked him out into the car. He practically threw him in the back seat, causing Mike to fall on the ground.

Booth couldn't help but feel a sense of pride knowing that he got to put the man who upset Bones and attacked him, in jail.

**_I just had to put his ass in jail. I hate my own character. LOL. I would like to thank 1956JohnDeere50 for this idea! I'll probably be working on future chapters all day, since theres nothing better to do. Haha. As always, REVIEW!!_**

**_Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my mom. They have put up with my obsession of this amazing show for sooo long! I remember when I was 10 and I used to watch it with my mom. But I stopped because I didnt understand it. Hey, I was only 10. haha. But thank god last year I was flipping through the channels and said "Hey mom! I remember this show!" (It was Passenger in the Oven to be exact.) And once again, I was hooked. Lol. Thanks mom for not getting mad that I have ALL the episodes recorded on the DVR. Yes I have watched each one at least 7, 8, 9, 10 times, but hey, you can just call me, a COBF. (Crazily Obessesd Bones Fan) Haha thanks Mom!_**


	26. That's the Way Love Goes

**_So I had a snow day today which meant I got to work on this alll day! Plus, they already called and said we dont have school tomorrow! So once again, I get to work on this all day. I have decided on 30 chapters and have wrote down and planned everything that is going to happen in each of them. I am very excited and I'm already working on chapter 28 right now. So I should be done tonight, (sniff,) but I think I'm going to post one chapter each day. So heres chapter 26. Enjoy!_**

"Temperance?" the nurse called out.

Brennan and Booth stood up. Booth placed his hand on the small of her back as they followed the nurse back to the exam room. Brennan sat down on the bed as Booth scooted his chair closer to her.

"The doctor will be in shortly."

"Thank you." They said simultaneously.

"Are you nervous?"

"About what? This a clearly routine check to make sure everything is okay and to confirm my pregnancy."

"I know but, I'm nervous."

"Didn't you go through this before with Rebecca?"

"Yeah, but..this times different."

She smiled at him.

"I'm nervous too. I've never done this type of thing. And with the cancer and everything, this might be harder than a usual pregnancy."

"Yes. I'm well aware of that. But I'm ready to fight with you if your willing to fight."

"I'm always willing to fight. Especially with you by my side."

There was a knock at the door.

"Hello I'm Dr. Wilson. You must be Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Yes. This is my fiancée Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Nice to meet you."

He took a seat on the rolling chair, looking at her chart.

"Says here you have Stage 3 breast cancer, yes?"

"That is correct."

"Okay, well you do know that you can not have this baby if your still undergoing chemo, right?"

She sighed. "I wasn't really aware of that, no."

"Well you have two options. One, you can get an abortion. Or two, you can stop chemo until the baby comes."

Brennan looked at Booth as he nodded his head to the second option.

"I'll stop chemo until the baby comes."

"Great. Okay, first, we are going to check your weight. Please stand up and follow me. Sir, you can stay here."

Brennan followed the doctor to the scale.

"Please take your shoes off and step up on the scale."

She did so.

"Ok, 114. Please step off and follow me back to the room."

The next hour and a half consisted of many tests including a pelvic exam, Complete Blood Count (CBC,) a Urinalysis, and genetic tests.

Overall, everything was normal. Her due date was October 9, 2010. Booth and Brennan left with smiles on their faces. But deep down, they were really worried about what no chemo was going to do to her.

***

Hodgins was working on the forensic platform when Angela approached him.

"Jack. Can I talk to you?"

He didn't answer.

"Jack please."

Still no answer. He continued running objects through the mass spectrometer.

"I broke up with Wendell."

Ah, this got his attention. He turned around.

"And that means what?"

"I'm sorry. After our little…rendezvous, I went home and Wendell was there waiting for me. I tried to tell him that it was over between us, but he wouldn't let me get a word in. Before I knew it, I was in bed having sex for the second time that day. Once I heard a knock at the door, I got up and answered it. You know what happened after that."

"What did you say to him?"

"Well, after you left, he asked me what the hell happened today and I told him everything. I explained to him that I was still in love with you and that it wouldn't work out between us. He…eventually agreed. I'm so sorry Jack. I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear."

Hodgins wrapped his arms around her and they kissed.

"Hey, am I going to have to get the bucket out again?" Cam asked, approaching them on the platform.

They broke apart.

"Not necessary Cam."

"Good. Now if you two can stop making out for a second, I have something big to tell you."

"How big?" Hodgins asked.

"Mega big. Dr. Brennan is pregnant!"

"What?!" Angela squealed. "How come she hasn't told me yet?"

"She wanted me to inform you guys because she has her first doctors appointment today."

"There she is!" Angela yelled, running off the platform and down to her best friend.

"Your preggers?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Pregnant. Your pregnant?"

"Oh, yes I am."

"Oh my god Bren. How come you didn't tell me?"

"I told Cam to inform you guys."

"She just did. But you should've told me yourself."

"I'm sorry Angela. I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Wait, how is this going to affect the cancer?"

"I have to stop chemo therapy for 9 months."

"Whats going to happen?"

"I don't know. But, for some reason, bringing this baby into the world seems more important than my life."

"Aw Bren."

She gave her a hug.

"We have to celebrate."

"I would enjoy that very much."

"Oh, and I have something to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Hodgins and I are back together."

"Really? That's great! Seems like everything is good once again."

"Yes. It really is. Not to mention, your wedding is next month!"

"I know Angela. I'm actually, rather excited."

"Who wouldn't! It's going to be amazing. Just you wait and see."

**_Next chapter, the WEDDING!! It was a joy writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it. Let me know if you want it tonight or tomorrow. REVIEW!!!_**


	27. Lost in this Moment

**_Ok so this chapter is very long. My longest chapter ever. Of course, its the wedding!! I have just 3 chapters left. Be prepared for what is about to come. Its big. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!!_**

It was now March 22, 2010. This is the day everyone has all been waiting for. Booth and Brennan were getting married. Brennan was in the room getting ready with the help of her bridesmaids Angela, Cam, Amy, Daisy, and Margaret.

"You look beautiful Bren!" Angela squealed.

"Thank you guys so much. This means a lot to me."

"Of course. We've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"Yea and the dress covers your little baby bump very well."

"Yeah I was worried about that."

They heard the music begin to play.

"Its time." All the girls squealed.

Margaret went out first, joining arms with Wendell. Followed by Russ and Amy, Sweets and Daisy, Hodgins and Cam, and Jared and Angela.

"You nervous?" Jared asked Booth.

"Just a little. I just cant believe this day has come."

"I know man. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

The bridal song began to play as Booth looked down the aisle and saw the prettiest woman alive. His heart skipped a beat.

"Breathe Seeley. Breathe." Jared advised him.

Brennan walked down the aisle with her father on her arm. Booth had never been so happy in his life. They arrived at the altar. Max pulled Brennan into a hug.

"I love you sweetie. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too dad."

Max released her as he shook Booths hand.

"She's all yours now. Take care of her. You know what I'm capable of."

Booth laughed. "I will sir."

Max kissed his daughter one last time as he began to take his seat.

"No Max, you stay here for a second."

"Okay?"

Booth put out his hand to Brennan as she gladly took it and stepped onto the altar.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Angela glared at the crowd in the room.

"Okay. Let us begin. Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. Through marriage, Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Seeley and Temperance will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other. We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds."

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

"I do. Max Keenan." After he said that, he took his seat.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives. By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Seeley and Temperance from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness. This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, partners, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you. Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last."

"Seeley and Temperance have written their own vows today. Seeley, you may begin first."

"Okay." He coughed. "Here I go. Temperance. I'm sorry but I have to call you that." She laughed and nodded. "Nevermind, Bones. We have been through so much together. The good times, the bad times. I remember the day I first met you. We hated each other. I thought you were the most selfish human being on Earth. Though, I did think you were a genius and one of the hottest girls I have ever seen, but, I couldn't get over the fact of how selfish you were. You were so out of touch with the world. But I look at you today and I don't even remember that person. You have grown so much. After our first case, we thought we would never have to see each other again. But gladly, we did. Even though I still didn't like you."

Everybody laughed.

"Okay. Every case after that, I got to see a different side to you. You opened up more, let me in your heart. You trusted me, and I trusted you. And that is what partnership and friendship is all about. I think the first time I realized I was in love with you, was when you got kidnapped by the Gravedigger. I realized then that I would do anything to save you. I'm not going to go through our whole history. That would take about, what, two days?"

Everyone laughed again.

"I love you Temperance, Bones. I always have and always will. No matter where this cancer takes us, I promise to love and cherish you, and our baby, for the rest of our lives."

Brennan was crying. He took his finger and wiped away her tears.

She took a deep breath and began.

"Booth. I'm not real good at these kinds of things, but I'll try. When we first met, I thought you were cocky, selfish, and perverted. I could instantly tell you were a jock in high school. You were used to getting all of the girls. But as I got to know you, my opinion changed greatly. Yea, you were cocky at times, but you were selfless, caring, funny, dedicated, and very protective. I never believed in love, but you showed me the way. Over time I put all my faith into you. I trusted you with my whole heart. I could never do that before I met you. You have made me the woman I am today. You have taught me that love is not just a chemical in the brain. You taught me another meaning to life. The moment I realized I was in love with you, was much, much later than when you first knew. It was when you got the brain tumor. I sat at your bedside for 4 days. At that moment, I realized I couldn't live without you. That my life was nothing without you. I couldn't fathom the idea of you not being around me everyday, helping me grow. In conclusion, I love you Seeley Booth. And I am ready to fight this cancer with you by my side. And I am ready to become a family."

He found a single tearing was falling from his eyes. They turned towards the minister.

"Do you Seeley Booth take Temperance Brennan to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you Temperance Brennan take Seeley Booth to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?

"I do." She choked out, as tears fell from her eyes.

"What token of your love do you offer?"

"2 rings."

"Would you place the rings in my hand?"

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."

He handed the ring to Booth.

"Seeley, in placing this ring on Temperance's finger, repeat after me: Temperance, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Booth repeated what the minister said as he placed the ring on Brennan's finger.

"Temperance, in placing this ring on Seeley's finger, repeat after me: Seeley, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Brennan repeated what the minister said as she placed the ring on Booth's finger.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness. In as much as Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.

You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.

And so, by the power vested in me by the District of Columbia and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth.

You may now kiss the bride."

Booth and Brennan devoured each other in a long lasting kiss. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"I am pleased to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Seeley Booth."

They joined hands and walked down the aisle. Even though Brennan didn't believe in everything that just happened, it was the happiest day of her life. Booth and Brennan left after the reception and went on their honeymoon to the Dominican Republic.

They were prepared to fight the cancer and whatever else came their way, together.

**_What'd you think? Cute wasnt it? Please review. _**


	28. Faith

**_Sorry I didnt get this up earlier, but my mom's been being a real pain in the ass. Lol. Just 2 more chapters left after this one. We are finally getting down to it. Sorry for all the time jumping, and I'm sorry if its seems a little rushed. Also, if anything part of this chapter is wrong, I am very, very sorry. Enjoy!!_**

It was now 9 months later. Brennan was due any day now. She has been getting sicker and sicker over the months, and the doctors don't know what the birth is going to do.

Brennan was sitting on the couch when she felt her water break.

"Booth! Booth!" she yelled.

Booth ran from the kitchen to the living room in a mere 5 seconds.

"What? What happened?"

"Its time."

"Its time? Its time! I'll grab the bags."

***

Brennan had been admitted to labor and delivery. Booth had called everyone and Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, and Daisy were already present. Booth was in the room sitting beside Brennan holding her hand.

"I'm scared." She mumbled.

"Me too. But everything is going to be okay. I promise."

"Booth. Since I haven't had chemo in approximately 10 months, my chances of surviving have decreased dramatically."

"I know that Bones."

"I might not have a lot of time with you guys after the baby is born."

"Don't say that. Please, don't say that."

"It's the facts Booth. You have to except the facts."

"No! Because I have faith. Faith in God. Faith in you! You will not die on me, on us." He argued with a tear evident in his eye.

She realized she had also began crying and she took her hand, stroking the side of his face.

"Booth. Your going to be a great dad to this baby, like you already are to Parker."

This made him feel like a knife was being stabbed into his heart. She was really giving up.

"Your going to be a great mom. You will be there for her. Trust me. You will."

"Her? How do you know it's a her?"

"About that, remember when the doctor asked if we wanted to know the sex of the baby, and you said no?"

"Yes."

"Well, when we got home I called him and asked him and he told me it was a girl."

She began crying even harder. "A girl? Really?"

"Yes. Which means shes going to need you in her life. Because, I have no idea how to take care of a girl."

She laughed. "You are correct. You really do have no idea."

He laughed as well. There was a knock at the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I really need to talk to my best friend."

"Come in Angela. I'll leave you two alone." Booth said, kissing Brennan on the head, and walking out the door.

"How you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I'm in labor."

"Were you crying?"

"Yes. Booth told me it was a girl."

"A girl? Really? That's wonderful!" Angela squealed.

"But Angela. I have to talk to you."

"Of course. Go ahead."

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything. What is it?"

"I need you to take care of Booth and our daughter when I die."

"Bren, don't…"

"No Angela. We have to talk about this. My chances of survival are much lower than before my pregnancy. So, when I die, I want you to watch over Booth. Be there for him. Be there for our daughter. I want you to be her mom. Shes going to have a lot of questions that Booth will not be able to answer. I need you to answer them for her. Please Angela. This is what I need from you."

Angela was crying, and so was Brennan.

"Angela. I love you. You're my best friend. You're the only close girl friend that I have ever had. You have stuck with me through everything, and I am immensely grateful to have had you in my life."

"Bren. I will be there for Booth and your daughter. I will do everything you asked me. You are my best friend and…I love you Bren."

She hugged her. Then, Brennan started to scream.

"Bren? Whats wrong?!"

"Contractions. Their…" she screamed.

"I'll go get your doctor and Booth."

Angela ran out of the room. A couple minutes later, Dr. Wilson, Booth, and Angela ran into the room.

"I need you to breathe. In and out."

Brennan did so.

"Ms. I need you to leave." the doctor directed to Angela.

"No! I want her in here!" Brennan screamed.

"But, only 1 person is allowed in the delivery room."

"Please..let her stay. Please."

The doctor sighed. "Fine. But I need you to push."

"Booth. This is really happening."

"I know babe. Push. Breathe, in, out, in, out. Everything will be ok."

***

"Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked, as her, Hodgins, Sweets, Daisy, Max, Russ, and Amy entered the room.

She was fast asleep as Booth was sitting beside her bed, holding their beautiful daughter in his hands. Angela walked over to them.

"Is everything ok?" Cam asked.

"Yes. Brennans sleeping. You guys can come in."

They walked in and headed straight over to Booth.

"Aw Booth. Shes adorable."

"I cant believe I'm a grandfather, for real this time." Max said.

"What did you guys name her?"

"Arianna. Arianna Faith."

"Aww.."

Cam was crying, seeing her best friend of over 15 years, holding a beautiful baby in his arms.

"Did Brennan actually let you pick that middle name?"

"Yes I did." Brennan answered, rolling over and facing the humongous crowd in front of her.

"Sorry Dr. B, we didn't mean to wake you."

"Its fine. Angela, come here please."

Angela walked to the other side of her bed, so she wasn't facing anyone else in the room. Brennan handed her a letter.

"Bren. Whats this?"

"I need you to give this to Arianna on her 16th birthday."

"Brennan." She said, a little loud.

"Ssh. Angela. Please."

"Ok." She said, gulping.

"Thanks."

They turned back around to everyone else. Booth smiled at Brennan.

"You want to hold her?" he asked.

"Sure."

He handed her the baby as she began to cry.

"We'll leave you guys alone." Max said. "Come on guys. Give em some privacy."

Everyone walked out. Arianna opened her eyes.

"Look Booth. Her eyes, their, their beautiful."

"Yea Bones. They really are." He said, kissing her head.

Arianna began to cry.

"Hush little baby don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring don't shine, momma's gonna buy you a valentine."

_Dear Arianna, _

_I don't know if we got the chance to meet, but I am your mother, Dr. Temperance Brennan. Today should be your 16__th__ birthday, and if your reading this, I'm not there to share it with you. I just want to let you know how much I love you. I never wanted children, until I met your father, then my feelings began to change. I got cancer, and then I found out I was pregnant. I stopped my treatment so I could bring you into the world. I would've done anything to keep you safe. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, and hopefully Aunt Angela is taking good care of you, and your father. Now I need you to do something for me. I need you to take care of your dad for me. I know he probably had a really rough time after my death, and he probably struggles with it everyday. But he needs to carry on with his life. And I need you to help him. Tell him its ok for him to move on and marry someone else, because all I want is for him to be happy. And as for you, I want you to do well academically and socially. I want you to go to college, and be something great. I want you to marry someone that makes you feel good about yourself, and that changes you for the better. When you have kids, I want you to be the best mom you can be. I don't know what else to say, besides I love you, I miss you, and I wish I could be there to see you grow up and become a remarkable woman. Make your father, family, and friends proud. And never, settle for second best. I love you sweetie. Never forget that. I will always be looking out for you. No matter how far apart we are, I will always, always, be in your heart._

_With love,_

_Mom._

_**Ok...was anyone else crying? Because I know I was. Lol. I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter. Please, as always, review. Thank you guys sooo much. =)**_


	29. Gone, but not Forgotten

**_Thanks so much for the reviews I already received for chapter 28. I'm going over my friends house so I decided to post this tonight. Once again, this is a tear jerker, so be prepared. Theres only 1 chapter left, I cant believe I'm saying that, and its gonna be a good one. So enjoy this chapter!!_**

It was a long day at work for Booth. He was so glad to get out of that place. He hopped in his car and headed to his father in laws.

"Daddy!" a little girl screamed as she ran out of the house.

"Hey sweetie. Were you good for pappy?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's good."

He picked her up and carried her into the house.

"Hey Max."

"Heya Booth. How was work today?"

"Same old boring paperwork. The new boss wanted me to go out into the field today."

"You haven't been out in the field since…."

"Yea. Since Bones died."

"Daddy, whos Bones?"

"Run into the other room and play while me and grandpa talk okay Arianna?"

"Okay."

Arianna ran into the other room and began playing with her toys.

"You okay Booth?"

"Tomorrows the 5 year anniversary of her death Max, do you think I'm okay?"

"I'm sorry Booth. I…"

"Its fine. I just wish she could be here to see how big Arianna has gotten."

"Me too. Arianna was only, what, 7 months old when Tempe died?"

"Yea. But I remind her who her mother was every now and again. Well, actually, I do every night. She says a pray to her before she goes to bed. I never told her my nickname for her. It would only confuse her."

"I understand Booth. But she has a lot of people who care about her. And Angela is always there for her."

"I know. But Bones should be here. Watching her daughter grow, become a woman." He began crying.

"I miss her so much Max."

"I know Booth. I know." He said, patting him on the back.

"I want to thank you for being there for her all those years. You were the most important person in the world too her. You made her believe in love and open up to new ideas. You made her happy. And for that, I'm eternally grateful."

"It was easy loving Bones. Maybe not at first, but as time went on, it became easier and easier. She was the most amazing woman I have ever known. And I will always love her. Always."

"I know. I think you should head home. Arianna hasn't took a nap all day. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Max." he said, as they hugged, patting each other on the back.

"This is just weird." Booth said, letting him go.

"I agree." Max answered, laughing.

"Arianna! Come on sweetie we're leaving."

Arianna ran into the living room.

"Give grandpa a kiss goodbye."

"Bye pappy." She said, as Max reached down and hugged her.

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Pappy."

She let go and jumped into Booths arms.

"See ya tomorrow Max."

"Bye Booth."

Booth and Arianna left and headed over to the Jeffersonian, the place Brennan called home for so many years.

***

"Aunt Angela!" Arianna yelled, running towards Angela.

"Hey sweetie. How was grandpap's today?"

"Fun. We played Candyland, Chutes and Ladders, and Mouse Trap."

"Wow that sounds fun."

"It was. Aunt Angela. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Who's Bones?"

Angela looked over at Booth with a frightened look in his eye.

"Um, Bones was, was…"

Booth nodded his head, indicating she could tell her who she was.

"Bones was your mother, sweetie."

"Why did people call her Bones?"

"Because she worked with bones. But really, the only person that called her that was your dad."

She turned around.

"Why did you only call her that daddy?"

"Because sweetie. Your mom and I, we had something special. And when you're a little older, I'll tell you just how special we were. But for right now, give Aunt Angela a hug and tell her you'll see her tomorrow."

Arianna sighed. "Bye Aunt Angela. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay sweetie. Love you."

"Love you too."

Booth hugged Angela.

"Be strong Booth. She would've wanted you to."

"I know. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. Have a good night you guys. And be careful."

And once again, Booth and Arianna left, and were on their way home.

***

"Come on Arianna, its time for bed."

"Coming daddy."

Arianna ran out of her play room and over to Booth.

"Teeth brushed?"

"Yup."

"Toys put away?"

"Yup."

"Good girl. Now climb into bed."

She jumped into her bed.

"Wait daddy, I have to pray first."

Booth smiled.

"Can I do it alone tonight?"

"Sure thing sweetie."

Booth walked out, but cracked the door so he could listen.

"Dear Mom, I found out your nickname today. Bones. Its kind of weird, but I like it. I heard daddy say tomorrow's the anniversary of your death. I miss you. I never really knew you, but I wish I did. Because everyone has only said nice things about you. I hope your having a good time in heaven. But just know, that the people down here, still love you, and care about you. And I cant wait to meet you, someday. Anyway, I'm going to go to bed now, because daddy will get mad if I don't. I love you. Amen."

Booth had tears coming from his eyes. She definitely got her mothers brain. She was so smart for her age. Brennan would be so proud of her. He opened the door.

"We will you tuck me in daddy?"

"Of course." He walked over, covered her with the blanket, and kissed her head.

"Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." He said, tickling her.

"Daddy stop it."

He laughed. "See you in the morning."

"Night daddy."

"Night sweetie."

He walked out of the room and into his room. He layed in bed, thinking about him and Brennan's life together. He thought about all the wonderful times they had.

As he began to fall asleep, he prepared for the day that was about to come.

**_Wasnt that sweet? As always, review. Have a good night guys!!_**


	30. Missing You Everyday

**_Ok so here it is guys, the final chapter of "I'll Stand By You." This has been a very fun experience writing this story. I hope you guys all enjoyed it. Without further a due, enjoy, for the last time._**

Booth woke up when Arianna began jumping on his bed.

"Daddy! Wake up! I want to go to Grandpa Max's!"

"Okay, Okay. I'm up. Go get dressed."

"Already done. I brushed my teeth and everything."

"Fine. Let me get dressed. Go play with your toys."

"Okay daddy."

He smiled.

"_God Bones would love her so much."_ Booth thought to himself.

He got out of bed and put clean clothes on and walked out into the living room.

"You want anything to eat?" he yelled to Arianna.

"No. I'll eat at pappy's."

"Alright then, lets go."

Arianna ran out and gave Booth a hug.

"I'm sorry daddy."

"What for sweetheart?"

"Today's mommy's 5 year anniversary of her death."

"Oh, right. Its fine sweetie. Lets get going."

He picked her up, took her to the car, and headed to Max's house.

***

"Theres my girl!" Max said, when he saw Booth and Arianna walking up the driveway.

"Pappy!" she said, running to him.

"Hey Booth. Good night sleep?"

"Not really. Arianna, give me a kiss."

She ran over to him and kissed him.

"I love you sweetheart. Could you please go inside for a moment?"

"Sure daddy." She ran inside.

"Shes a good kid. I've never seen a girl her age that listened so well."

"Yea, well, she takes that off of Bones."

"Whats wrong Booth?"

"I'm not going to work today."

"Why not?"

"I need some…time to myself."

"I understand Booth."

"I'll still pick her up at the usual time."

"I know. Its fine. Take all the time you need. Shes welcome to stay longer if you need it."

"Thanks Max, I really appreciate it."

"Its no problem, honestly."

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

"Yup. Everything will be ok Booth."

"I know. Bye Max."

"Bye Booth."

Booth got in the car and drove. He drove for two hours straight. Driving through back country roads, highways, anywhere, without leaving DC. And finally, he ended up at the place he became very familiar with, Oak Hill Cemetary.

***

He walked up to her grave, with flowers in hand. He layed them on her headstone.

"Hey Bones. Its me." He took a breath. "Todays your 5 year anniversary. Arianna has gotten so big. She definitely took after you. Shes so smart Bones. You really need to be here. I miss you so much, and so does she. I remember one time when we were here for a funeral of one of our victim's murderous mothers." He laughed. "You promised me you would visit me when I died. Not the other way around. It shouldn't have happened to us. We were Booth and Brennan, Booth and Bones. The countries greatest crime fighters. We had soo many good times together. Even the bad times with you, was better than no time with you. I…"

He began crying. "Bones I…."

"Booth?"

Booth turned around to see Angela standing there, flowers in her hand.

"May I?" she asked, pointing the flowers at the grave.

"Of course."

She layed them down.

"That was a nice little speech there Booth." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sorry." she apologized.

"Its fine."

There was silence. Angela pulled something out of her jacket.

"Whats that?"

"Its Brennan's. She wanted me to give it to Arianna on her 16th birthday, but I thought I would let you read it today."

She handed it to him as he opened it.

_Dear Arianna,_

_I don't know if we got the chance to meet, but I am your mother, Dr. Temperance Brennan. Today should be your 16thbirthday, and if your reading this, I'm not there to share it with you. I just want to let you know how much I love you. I never wanted children, until I met your father, then my feelings began to change. I got cancer, and then I found out I was pregnant. I stopped my treatment so I could bring you into the world. I would've done anything to keep you safe. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, and hopefully Aunt Angela is taking good care of you, and your father. Now I need you to do something for me. I need you to take care of your dad for me. I know he probably had a really rough time after my death, and he probably struggles with it everyday. But he needs to carry on with his life. And I need you to help him. Tell him its ok for him to move on and marry someone else, because all I want is for him to be happy. And as for you, I want you to do well academically and socially. I want you to go to college, and be something great. I want you to marry someone that makes you feel good about yourself, and that changes you for the better. When you have kids, I want you to be the best mom you can be. I don't know what else to say, besides I love you, I miss you, and I wish I could be there to see you grow up and become a remarkable woman. Make your father, family, and friends proud. And never, settle for second best. I love you sweetie. Never forget that. I will always be looking out for you. No matter how far apart we are, I will always, always, be in your heart._

_With love,_

_Mom._

"She gave this to you before she died?"

"Yea. In the hospital. The day Arianna was born."

He started crying once again. "Angela."

"I know Booth. I know. You don't have to say anything. I know." She said, hugging him.

"I miss her so much Angela. I..Can I have a moment alone with her?"

"Of course. Take your time."

She kissed him on the cheek and left.

"We've been through so much together Bones. Here it is, 5 years later, and I'm still in love with you. How could you expect me to move on? I will never love anyone the way that I love you. I will be single for the rest of my life. That is my promise to you. I miss you so much. Its hard for me to think about all the good times, because within all those were so many bad times. He stopped, and began thinking about all the good times.

Booth: You look nice ... Better than nice, you look very ...  
Brennan: Thanks.  
Booth: Bones, How did you know I was going to keep your promise?  
Brennan: What promise?  
Booth: To get Sean and David back with Margaret Sanders.  
Brennan: Maybe I was lying to catch the bad guy. I learned that trick from you--the end justifies the means. ... Booth, I knew you'd back me up. I knew you wouldn't make me a liar.  
Booth: How did you know?  
Brennan: Because you want to go to heaven.  
Booth: But, you don't believe in heaven.  
Brennan: But, you do

***

Booth: You're not Dr. Brennan today, you're Temperance.  
Brennan: I don't know what that means.  
Booth: The scientist part of you got sidelined--temporarily.  
Brennan: I still don't know what that means.  
Booth: Bones, just take the brain k put it in neutral--take the heart pop it in overdrive. Brooooooooooooooom!  
Brennan: Sometimes I think you're from another planet. Sometimes I think you're really very nice.

***

Booth: I know your password too. It's Daffodil.  
Brennan: I never told you that.  
Booth: What! I got eyes. I mean you guys aren't exactly CIA material.  
Hodgins: Daffodil?  
Brennan: What? Theyre pretty.

Brennan: And I'm changing my password.

Booth: Daisy.  
Brennan: How did you know?  
Booth: It's your second favorite flower, I know you Bones. Try a planet!  
Brennan: (( entering password))  
Booth: Jupiter

***  
Booth: Bones, just ... speak from your heart.  
Bones: On behalf of humankind, universe, I'd like to apologize for what happened to Ripley. He was born a cute little puppy. And then the people who adopted him wanted to kill him because they were too stupid to realize that ... he would grow into a big dog.  
Booth: That's good.  
Bones: Ripley was a good dog. He didn't want to fight. But he did it to please his master. He didn't want to attack a human being, but he did it to please his master. You know, it wasn't Ripley's fault that his ... master was cruel and selfish. Like all dogs, Ripley only saw the good in people. Dogs are like that. People should take a lesson.

***

Brennan: A surrogate relationship wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing because then I could avoid the sting of rejection which, however fleeting.... is still uncomfortable.  
Booth: Right, okay, look, I'm sorry, you know what, if Mark and Jason don't know how lucky they are then they don't deserve you in the first place.  
Brennan: No, relationships are temporary.  
Booth: No, that's not true Bones, you're wrong. Okay, there is someone for everyone, someone you're meant to spend the rest of your life with. Alright, you just have to be open enough to see it... that's all.

***

Booth: Every man in this country would like to sleep with you.  
Brennan: Are you being nice with me or awful to the British men?  
Booth: I'm just saying, Wexler isn't special. You are.

Brennan: You really think I'm special?  
Booth: Of course I think you're special! Yes!

***

Bones: "You're gonna make me fall!"  
Booth: "I'm never gonna make you fall, I'm always here

***

Bones: What did you want to tell me?  
Booth: That I love you... In a professional, 'atta girl' kind of way.  
Bones: 'Atta girl' kind of way? Right back at'cha Booth. I love you too. 'Atta Boy.'

***

Booth: You know, Bones, I'm ... I'm glad that, uh ... we don't have any secrets between each other.  
Bones: Yeah. I like that.  
Booth: I mean if we have something on our mind we just, we just share it.  
Bones: Sure. Even with all of the financial and intellectual contradictions I, still feel close to you.  
Booth: Right, because you know, none of that really matters anyway.  
Bones: Sometimes looking at it through your eyes, I believe that

***

Booth: "What're you talking about, Bones? You're great at these things. Listen, you changed history. How many people can say that?"  
Brennan: "You can. Every arrest you make changes history. You make the world safer."  
Booth: "With your help." (Pause) "So, Andrew thought you were going to take him to this thing. That's what he told me."  
Brennan: "I was, yes, but you and I, this was our case. And I guess...that what goes on between us...that should just be ours. Isn't that what you said?"  
Booth: "Yeah."

***

Booth: You know, when I say heartbreaking you say the heart is a muscle, so it can't break. It can only get crushed.  
Brennan: Isn't it heartcrushing?  
Booth: You want to go to his funeral?  
Brennan: Yes, I would. Then she won't be alone.  
Booth: You know what, Bones? Sometimes I think your heart muscle is bigger than people give you credit for.

***

He was crying hard now. He couldn't control it. This was the hardest he cried in 5 years.

"I love you Bones. I love you so much. I wish, I wish you could just come here, just for a day. See how everyone has changed, and see our little girl. Did you hear her last night? She prayed to you. She does every night. Shes, amazing Bones. Just amazing. I told you I would never betray you. I told you I would never leave. That I would always be by your side. I never left you Bones. Never did and I never will. I'll always, no matter if your dead or not, I'll Stand By You."

He pulled a miniature creature out of his pocket and put it on her grave. He kissed it, wiped his tears, and walked away.

He remembered the time he was kidnapped by Gallagher and him and Bones were sitting in the diner.

***

"Theres a, an old song. It's called Keep on Trying."

"Yea Poco."

"You know it?"

"I've been drinking now. Just a little to much. And I don't know how. I can get in touch with you. Now theres only one thing for me to do, that's to keep on trying. To get home to you."

"Yea what about it?"

"Its a good ole song, right?"

"Right."

***

As he walked to his car, the wind began to howl.

And he swore it said, "I love you Booth."

**_The End!!! What'd you guys think? I would like to thank all of you who have been readers since the very beginning, and for those of you who jumped in in the middle, thanks as well. This is my favorite story that I have ever wrote. Its also the longest. I have never gotten so many reviews. You have all been very kind, well some of you, and have helped me grow as a writer. I think after writing this story, my writing skills have increased greatly. Thank you so much. If you have any ideas for a new story for me to write, please let me know, because I'm eager to begin again. Be on the look out for me. And thanks for reading, "I'll Stand By You."_**

**_Until next time,_**

**_boneslover95 _**

**_=)_**


End file.
